Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: What if Negi wasn't meant to be a teacher? What if a certain blonde was? Will this blond be able to handle the wackiness that is Mahora's Class of 3A? Find out on Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei (means Fox Teacher of Mahora). Don't know if title's right since I only speak a little Spanish and a lot of English, so sue me. Naruto/Harem one OC
1. The Foxy Teacher

**CHAPTER ONE: A FOXY TEACHER**

Prince: I was just remembering the fact that I had once read a fanfic when Naruto was the teacher of 2A, not Negi. So, in remembrance of that fic, I decided to create Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei (Fox Teacher of Mahora). It's AU to Negito and canon Negima and set about a year after the final fight of Naruto (Naruto and Hidden Nations vs. Obito, Madara, and the Juubi). Naruto will have his canon personality and abilities, along with the abilities of Menma, _the Path I Walk_ Naruto, and _A Hero's Path_ Naruto.

Kiactu: Canon Negima pairings with some Naruto characters, though they will not appear until the arc of Lost in England. Instead of going to England, Naruto's group will instead go to the Hidden Nations. There are no bullshit endings like Negima gave us though. That means no twins going out into the world and finding two animals that just so happen to be princes, no Nodoka and Yue going around expediting and not actually hooking up with Negi, and no other bullshit that Ken Akamatsu decided to throw out there at us in order to finish it.

Prince: Though there might be a slight change to the pairing in the future, it will officially be marked as

Naruto/MASS! Harem

Kotaro/Natsumi

**CHAPTER START**

It had been a quarter of a year since the Fourth Shinobi War. There had been many casualties, including one of the people our hero had changed for the better. We could find the young blonde in the ramen shop of his childhood, eating the noodles at a quickened pace before setting the bowl on the table and sighing in ecstasy as the broth flowed down his gullet. "Oi! Ojii-san, more ramen!" he yelled. "Kurama wants to eat a hole through me!"

"You got it, Naruto!" the ramen chef yelled as he made some more noodles for the fryer. "So, what's your plan now, Hero-san?" his daughter, a young woman with brown hair that had to have been a few years older than he was, asked.

Naruto grinned before downing another bowl of noodles. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "I guess I'm just going to have to restart up Ero-Sennin's spy network, though I won't do it in brothels like he was. Or maybe I may just visit other places and spread peace." He looked down towards his stomach. "What do you say, Kurama?"

A shiver ran through Naruto's spine and he glanced up, showing newly colored red eyes with vertically slit pupils. The birthmarks on his cheek thickened before a gravelly voice exited his throat. "**I always did enjoy traveling as a kit**," it said. "**It may be better to set up communications outside of the Nations, but we need a mission that will allow us to do so.**"

"So, Kurama-kun," the waitress asked, getting the possessed boy's attention. "Where did you travel to?" Kurama's face scrunched up in thought. "**There is a barrier that the old man decided to set up to keep us away from the outside worlds**," he answered. "**The barrier wouldn't even let space-time jutsu like the Hiraishin get through it, even if Naruto had another marker on the other side. Unfortunately, the barrier isn't really that strong (for a Bijuu), so I ripped through it with pure force, creating a loophole big enough so that I could climb through before it shut. After I got through the barrier, I learned that the world out there is able to use chakra differently than we are by manipulating it around them. There were some that also used it inside, but it was nothing like our chakra.**"

Naruto's face turned back to normal as he thought about it. "So, in order to spread Ero-Sennin's teachings of peace, I have to meet with those outside of its walls, right?" he asked. Somehow this didn't surprise him.

"I didn't know there were places past the Hidden Nations," Teuchi, the shop owner, said aloud as he dipped the noodles out of the boiler. He then began chopping up vegetables, beef, and chicken before making broth before mixing that in. After fixing the bowl in an appeasing way for the customer, he set it down in front of Naruto, who went back to slurping the mixture as soon as it touched his chopsticks.

"I wonder how Hinata-san's going to take that you're planning on leaving, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she stood on the counter with the food. That almost made Naruto spit up his food before coughing uncontrollably, as he hadn't thought about the girl's feelings at all. For some reason, he had a thought of a more aggressive Hinata that probably would've torn him limb from limb. Though this one was hotter since she didn't really try to keep herself covered that much. In his mind, this Hinata, though she had long dark bluish-purple hair like the one he's more associated with, she wore make-up and had a fierce look in her eyes, as if she wanted to kill and/or rape him.

Naruto wouldn't have put it past her to do either one. Her jacket, unlike _his_ Hinata's, was opened to show breasts about as big as her counterparts (with them being a low E- high D-cup) hidden underneath a mesh top that showed a toned pale stomach and a short fishnet skirt with biker shorts on underneath. On her feet were heeled sandals that showed feet with red painted toenails.

Thank goodness his Hinata was nothing like that.

His ears perked up at the sound of something moving before he turned to stare at an empty space for a while. The empty space wasn't empty a few seconds later. In its place stood a man in a hooded robe with a mask of an animal of some sort. "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your attendance as soon as possible," the man said before disappearing as quickly as he can.

Naruto sighed before downing the broth from his bowl before nodding to the man behind the counter and leaving the ryo for the meal. "Arigato, Ojii-san, Ayame-nee-chan," he said before disappearing in the same manner.

"And this place was pretty lively here with him, too," Teuchi grunted before he sighed. "Can't believe the hero of the Hidden Nations had to leave our quaint little shop for a mission." Business had been staggering after people learned that Naruto ate at his restaurant from childhood to manhood, but no one would ever replace that knucklehead.

Naruto flickered outside the door of the newly built Hokage building before knocking. "Come in," the person on the other side of the door yelled. When she didn't get a response, she yelled once more for whoever it was to come in before the door slammed open, the culprit walking in with a smile and his foot high in the air. "Ohayo, Baa-chan," Naruto said, his smile not fading anytime soon. The woman behind the desk looked nothing like one.

Her skin was as wrinkle-free and light as can be as her hair had not a touch of grey in them. Her chest, while bountiful, did not show any signs of sag. The woman's eyes did not have a touch of age in them, but they were glaring fiercely at Naruto. "Any reason why you kicked my door in, brat?" she asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered. "It just felt right at the time. I impatiently storming through your office and asking for a mission. You kick my ass through the roof only for me to come back completely unscathed though a bit bruised. Where'd the time go, Baa-chan?"

"I thought you'd have mellowed out since the war, but that was too much to ask," Tsunade told her surrogate grandson. "It's like you want me to go back in time to where I could kick your ass and brag about it." She then intertwined her perfectly manicured fingernails before resting her chin against the thumbs. "I've gone over your request to leave the nations, Naruto. While I think that it's an excellent idea, there is a greater risk that you may be attacked by people even more powerful than the Akatsuki."

"Come on, Baa-chan," Naruto groaned. "What if I told you that I would keep a low profile? Would that make you feel any better?"

"You're going to have to do better than that, Naruto," she said. "Even if I could let you go, the council would be all over my ass." Naruto tried to argue some more, but Tsunade wasn't having any of it. That didn't stop him until she eventually got fed up with it. Tsunade raised her fist and literally slammed it through the desk to get his attention, breaking the wood and sending it crashing to the floor in a pile of debris. "ALRIGHT! FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO, GO!" she snapped. "Just . . . send a note by toad every week. If I don't get a letter from you, I know you're in trouble."

Naruto smiled before running off, thanking the old lady before him.

He sat in his apartment, going over some of the things he would need for the trip. "Hmm . . ." he said. "I might need ration bars, some ryo, clothing, Ero-Sennin's books in case the currency used is of another variety." His smile grew wide as he stared at the containers of instant ramen before him. "A few years' worth of Ichiraku brand Instant Ramen. Just the way I like it!" Of course for Naruto a few years' worth could also meant a few days' worth. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, a few weeks' worth of reading . . ." Naruto looked at the books in his hand before grimacing and throwing them away. "Why the hell would I read these books? They're just a waste of time!"

Kurama would agree as well.

"Hiraishin scroll . . . Why would I need this? I'm already as fast as my dad using Kurama's chakra," Naruto reasoned. He was even faster now than A, who - before Naruto - was the fastest shinobi alive. The jinchuriki still put the scroll in the bag. Though it was his father's jutsu and the one he never wanted to use, he would respect his father's wishes for him to learn the jutsu. "Kaa-chan's scroll . . ." While he did not have to learn his father's jutsu, his mother's was actually a necessity. With enough chakra control, she was able to construct chains that manage to subdue and restrain her target as well as create a barrier around her. Considering that she had special chakra, which he hoped went to him even though she knew no jutsu, Naruto wanted to learn how to recreate her chains.

After packing the things away, Naruto made it to the gates before looking around. Deciding that no one was watching, he tried to sneak away after signing a sheet. "See you later, Naruto," Izumo greeted as he watched the village/national hero walk away. "Yeah, this should be fun," his partner Kotetsu stated.

". . . You think Tsunade-sama still thinks we're gay?" Izumo asked. It was a mystery to Kotetsu as well. "Probably," he answered. "We always seem to be holding hands whenever she walks onto the scene."

"But we always clap our hands together in bro-appreciation."

"She's a woman, so she doesn't get it."

Naruto wasn't even a mile off when he heard those two's conversation and sighed, trying his best to act like that was something he did not hear. After a week or two's journey, he suddenly felt that he was coming close to the barrier that Kurama was talking about. Holding his hand out, he ran it against the air, feeling for it before coming in contact with said barrier. "Think we can overpower it?" he asked the tailed beast inside.

"_**It's extremely difficult to go through,**_" Kurama answered. "_**The best we can do is smash through with enough brute force. I think a Bijuudama should do the trick.**_" Naruto sighed in agreement before stepping away. Closing his eyes, he pictured Kurama's chakra flowing through his person before noticing an extra golden light. Opening his eyes, he showed that instead of the cerulean blue they were prior the eyes were now red-orange. His body was covered in a golden shroud of chakra that flickered like a constant flame.

Lines stemmed from a spiral on Naruto's stomach, branching off in lines and spirals of their own: one on both shoulders. He rushed headfirst into the seal, trying his best to punch through it with a Kurama-chakra enhanced fist. The attack rebounded, sending him back before throwing him to the ground and letting him skid. "Guess I'm going to have to go full just to burst through, huh?" he asked, crouching as more of the chakra poured through the seal. The spirals on his body began to open up before showing that his cloak had opened up before turning into a blazing orange haori.

Naruto rushed towards the barrier before roaring, creating a pair of shuriken out of chakra using both of his regular arms and his chakra arms. Two of the four chakra arms grabbed the shuriken before slamming it into the barrier, creating two giant pressurized air spheres that tore into it over and over again. The barrier was down temporarily and he rushed through using speed that rivaled that of light. He got through, before coming to a slide and smirking at the fact that now nothing could hold him.

"Yosh–tebayo!" he yelled as he fisted the air. "Nothing can stop the invisible Naruto Uzumaki!"

"_**Don't you mean 'invincible'?**_" Kurama asked.

"Sure . . . That's what I said." It never ceased to amaze the fox how incredibly oblivious his jinchuriki could be.

"_**Now that you're done celebrating, maybe it's time you made sure you could still summon,**_" it suggested, getting Naruto to nod before biting his thumb. A spot of blood trickled down it before he went through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he yelled, slamming his hand down. Seal runes travelled along the ground before twin plumes of smoke appeared, overshadowing Naruto. "**Oi? Why the hell did you summon us, Naruto-aniki?**"

"Hey, Kichi, could you tell Jii-sennin that I'm outside the barrier?" he asked, getting the giant toad to glance down at its jinchuriki. "**What are you getting at?**" it asked, looking down on Naruto, who could only smile before telling him that it was absolutely nothing. "**Absolutely nothing when it comes to you is like Pain being a little ant bite on Konoha.**"

"Oh ye of little faith," Naruto waved off. "What do you think I'm going to do outside the barrier? There's nothing but sand and other things here."

"**So remind me why we have to stay here?**" Kichi asked.

"Because I told Baa-chan that I would send her a message every time I could," Naruto answered. "You guys are going to have to do better than that to get me to shut up." He knew that the toads wouldn't be able to last more than a few hours in a desert at most, but he really needed the company. Why he didn't bring one was beyond even him.

Thus, Naruto trekked into the world of the Unknown.

After a week or two of walking through the desert (both Kichi and his brother Tatsu, the latter of which was whining about snacks all the way through, had released themselves from summoning after the first two days), Naruto was finally able to make it to the ocean before hopping a boat.

Noticing that it was a cruise liner much to his surprise, as he didn't know that there would be such ships here, he happily snuck on board before looking around and noticing no security looking for stowaways. Naruto hid behind a barrel just to be safe before transforming into his father and hoping that no one would pay attention.

Silently walking through the ship's hallways, Naruto noticed that the people were showing tickets to a weird looking man with a strange-bibbed hat. Knowing that this was probably an attendant, the jinchuriki glanced around before figuring out that he could use his jutsu to transform yet again. This time, he transformed into a little fox kit before jumping in an open room.

His nose twitched, smelling other people in the room before hiding again as they came into view. "Oh! Papa, look at the little fox! " the sound of a little girl said in another language, scooping Naruto up and placing him against her chest. "Can we keep him? " The man only looked down at the two, one just staring up while the other was trying to get him to let her keep it.

"I don't know," the man said. "He may have rabies or something. Besides, even if we _did_ keep him and he was clean, we wouldn't be able to stay on the boat." Naruto turned back to the girl before noticing her downcast gaze before sighing, knowing that he was going to hate himself in the morning. Using his eyes, he managed to expand them unnaturally, getting the man to look in his solemn puppy eyes. He began to wiggle his tail solemnly, pulling off the look as a cluster of whimpers escaped his throat.

Though they didn't speak his language, it got the both of them to coo at it, though the man would try to deny that accusation. "Alright . . . I guess," he finally said, "but you have to bathe it, clean it, feed it, water it, clean up after it uses the bathroom and . . . No wait, you can't walk it when we're outside, then we'd get caught." Just as the man said something there was a series of knocks on the door. Naruto glanced back before sniffing, knowing it was the strange suited attendant before jumping out of the girl's hands and running into the bathroom.

"If anything, he's smart," the father said. "I'll give him that." He opened the door to see the attendant. "Ticket please," he said, getting said parchments before punching holes in them. The girl released a breath before running into the bathroom. "It's okay," she said. "The mean ole ticket man's gone." She scooped him up before picking him up to see what his gender was. "Ah! You're a boy!" she gasped. "I thought you were a girl."

Naruto gave her a deadpan look before listening to her next question. "So, what's your name?" He couldn't understand her. What was the language she was using? "What is your name?" Naruto tilted his head to show that he didn't understand the question . . . or the language used for the question.

"I guess you don't understand me, huh?" she said with a smile as she laid Naruto on the floor. "It's a good thing Daddy let me take those lessons in language spells." The girl then began to recite something before touching Naruto's forehead with a light covered finger. Naruto closed his eyes as visions went through his head . . . Visions of an Academy of some sort teaching him lessons before they finally stopped.

"Wha-what?" he asked. "What happened?"

The girl smiled at her successful spell. "My name is Alex, short for Alexandria Heloise von Anastasia."

"Um . . . Uzumaki . . . Naruto," Naruto introduced back. "What kind of jutsu was that you used?" The girl frowned at the question as if she didn't understand. "Jutsu?" she asked back. "That was a magic spell, not a jutsu. What is a jutsu?"

"I'll explain to you what jutsu is when you tell me what's magic," Naruto answered. The girl pouted before explaining about magic being the force around them. Certain people, called mages, were able to use the energy around them by chanting spells. In return, Naruto taught her that chakra was the mixture of that and the physical energy within their bodies. "Chakra is the mixture of both the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience and the physical energy vitalized by every part in the body. In order to utilize even the weakest techniques, you have to be able to use chakra." He showed her how he could walk on walls and cling to ceilings without using his claws.

After a week or so, the three got along pretty well . . . even if Naruto was a bit surprising to Alex's dad. But that all ended when they got to a little island in what Alex called Wales, where she was going to school to become a proper mage. When asked where she learned magic from, she answered that her father taught a class off the original campus and that they were getting more and more students every year. Her father had some business to attend to at the main school, which is why they were on their way to Wales, and wanted to bring his daughter along.

Eventually Naruto knew this was the end of his stay with the two and he accepted it with grace. And by grace I meant trying to look cool as he and a crying Alex parted ways, the girl going back to her homeland while he decided to stay in Wales for a bit. He allowed a few tears to slip by and watched as she left, promising that she would be back in the school some years later to see how much he'd grown.

After a few years of staying there (though he didn't seem to age while the others did), he met a nice little couple of kids living together after their town had been turned to stone by a demon uproar. Apparently, they could sense how powerful Kurama was and tried to attack him, making him feel guilty about bringing them to a silent town like this. Naruto eventually stayed with them even as both of the girls went off to the Academy to learn magic.

The boy soon followed after, leaving with Naruto to become a mage while Naruto tagged along just to go. Before long, the jinchuriki was registered as a student at the Academy, but as he did in Konoha, was about the last one to graduate on time . . . again. At the graduation ceremony, he watched as Negi (the name of the boy he watched over after his father left him in his charge; I'll get to that later) walked across the stage before getting a job as a fortuneteller in another part of the world from his friend Anya. Naruto would get the job as a teacher in Japan; an English teacher.

"What the hell?" he asked/yelled, freaking out at the fact that he had to teach a whole class of people. "I know mages are sworn to secrecy, but I can't teach anybody anything!"

Kurama, who was asleep during Naruto's trek, grumbled before allowing himself to speak. "_**You taught that Sarutobi kid stuff.**_"

'_That was _one_ person! Now I have to teach at least a hundred if this school is anything to go by!_'

"_**Naruto, I have never seen you freak out as much as you're doing right now**__," _Kurama said. "_**How are you going to face Negi when the two of you meet up when you're both older? This is not the jinchuriki that won the Fourth Shinobi War, is it? Because he's really starting to sound like a little bitch.**_" That got through to Naruto. "_Who's a little bitch, you damn furball?! I'll show you I can deal with this_!'

The trio just watched as Naruto argued with himself, displaying different emotions. "Should we stop this?" Anya asked.

"No . . . For some reason I have a feeling he's really in a conversation," Negi answered. "I think one time I tried to probe his mind and got rejected by something else in there. The next time I tried, a giant creature of some kind roared in my face. It was really scary." And resembled a bit of a fox with rabbit ears. If the eyes weren't as terrifying as those long red claws, he would've thought of it as funny.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: I have to stop it there. After some homage to the works made by people who seemed to not be able to finish some good works, I decided to make another non-Kiactu related crossover where Negi isn't the new teacher of Mahora. I had to rush through some parts though, but there will be more in-depth chapters for Naruto's time with my OC family. And guess what else . . . You got it. Naruto will be meeting up with Alexandria again in my story. And one more thing . . . During the demon attack, should I let Naruto regain access to both Version 1 and 2 of his Demon Fox Cloak? I mean, whenever I watched Naruto, just seeing that cloak made me feel all giddy, like it was a sure win that Naruto was going to beat the baddies' ass when he used Kurama's chakra? Or should I just let him just have Sage Mode and the Controlled Jinchuriki Cloak?

Kiactu: Next chapter will introduce the girls along with Naruto's wardrobe.

Prince: What? Did you expect someone who goes against other's orders to actually do what someone says for once? Besides, I think Naruto looks better in a different wardrobe than a suit, don't you? Of course, he'll still wear his jumpsuit and other stuff into battle.


	2. Eh? The New Teacher's a Fox?

**CHAPTER 2: EH? THE NEW TEACHER IS A FOX?**

Prince: Wow. This got right up there with Naruto: Restart as one of my most popular works. Did you know that while most of you were favoriting my story I was trying to enjoy the new episode of Adventure Time? By the time I get finished with this story, my email is going to be booming with favorites, good reviews, and other things. Unfortunately I know for every good review there's at least a thousand bitchy ones.

Kiactu: The harem is only for this "world". After teaching class 3A, Naruto will be returning to the Hidden Nations, though some if not all of the girls are going to follow him back. I might also get Kotaro to go with him as well as a disciple.

Harem includes:

Class of 3A

Alexandria Heloise von Anastasia

Takane Goodman

And others.

Prince: Drum roll please! Now . . . As you may see . . . I give you . . . Naruto's wardrobe!

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto calmly stood in a sea of women, immune to their charms as they tried to catch the attention of the mysterious masked young man with black highlights in his long and shaggy blond hair. His mask looked like something that you would expect of an old-fashioned Shinto priest's, not a teenager. It was porcelain mask with three eye designs (the third one on the line of the forehead) that were consisting of two stretched ovals circling a black pupil. The mouth was a straight line that thickened into a triangle near the wearer's mouth. There was also a fourth eye on his chin that nobody (unless looking) would be able to see that clearly (**AN: It's Menma's mask from the sixth Shippuden movie**).

Naruto wore an open black coat with orange trim and a fur collar, whether the fur was real or not couldn't be determined, which showed a black t-shirt with a mandala on its front. The design was comprised of nine darkish red circles upon a green-grey one. There were also black finger-less opera gloves with studded red leather straps. His pants were ordinary jeans, though they had a lot of runes drawn into the legs.

He could hear the girls around him talking about how cool he looked, though he tried his best to act like he didn't hear their conversation. Praises were something he really didn't want to hear about, especially about his looks. Naruto also tried not to mind the fact that the girls were finding any excuse to bump against him and "accidentally" touching his hair before walking away and saying how much like fur it felt.

'_Maybe I should have just ridden on the top,_' he thought to himself, blushing as a group of girls walked up to meet him. "Hey," one of them asked. "Are you a foreigner?" In a way he was, but he could also speak perfect Japanese coincidentally. It just sounded a lot like Common language back in the nations.

"Yeah," he answered truthfully, trying to take his attention away from the girls. "I was just on my way to my new job. Something about being a teacher." The girls looked surprised. The boy looked like the stereotypical shounen hero: a somewhat misunderstood bad boy who was just dumped with a destiny out of the blue.

"Wow," one of them commented. "That's actually impressive to have someone our age become a teacher so young." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back before snickering a bit. "Well, I guess I'm an important gu – Ah . . . Ah . . . AHCHOO!" He didn't know why he could have sneezed. There must have been some dust that found its way into the mask. Unfortunately, as he learned some time in the Magical Academy, Naruto was a Wind Type magic user, after Kurama taught him how to use it. So, along with his chakra, he was one of the most powerful magic users to graduate.

However, unlike his chakra, he was still trying his hardest to learn to use magic so when he sneezed, the girls' skirts rose, showing him how risqué they really were. It was a good thing his mask wasn't transparent or he would've been given away actually pretty easily as the guy that made skirts flip just by sneezing. "Well, 'bye cutie," one of the girls yelled back as he ran.

Naruto silently watched them go before temporarily moving his mask as rivers of blood spewed out. '_What are these people wearing?_' he asked himself. '_And they're more or less kids, too! It's like being in a flock of Anko(s)_." The thought of the Special Jonin made Naruto squirm as he tried to get that picture out of his head.

As the door was about to close, he slipped through, watching as the kids ran in a hurry after hearing an intercom say, "**To all students: This is the Guidance Committee. This week is "Zero Late Attendances" week and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up! Anyone caught late will be issued yellow cards! Please arrive to class on time.**" Naruto frowned at the sight as millions of kids (boys _and_ girls) ran towards their respective schools. "Well, this is fucked up," he muttered before noticing that no one was looking his way.

He turned into an alley before looking again to make sure he wasn't being followed and jumping up the side of the walls to the roof. Naruto watched as the school ran from his position, hoping no one was going to see what he was going to do. Sighing, he closed his eyes before calling upon Kurama's chakra. Once the telltale sign that he had activated Tailed Beast Mode was complete, he then jumped. People would later call that day as they saw a bright light jump from building to building. He could feel the energy of the most powerful person, who he would think was the Headmaster that the Dean of Magic told him about on his way here.

He flipped before landing in another alley, completely unaware that people had seen where the light had stopped.

"Man, I needed that," Naruto said to himself as he stretched. "The Headmaster back at the Academy wouldn't let me do that for some unknown reason." The reason was that the energy given off in the form was like a beacon for even the most oblivious creature.

Once he left, the area would be flocked with people trying to find the mysterious source.

Naruto exited the alleyway before hearing barking sounds. He turned to the voice and was bowled over by a redhead girl about a couple of years younger than he. "Ow," he said, his body used as a cushion for the girl's landing. When he tried to remove her, he noticed that her eyes were in a state of glaring and flushing, though he was a bit surprised to see that they were differently colored. That was when another one walked onto the scene.

"Asuna, who's the boy you crashed into?" she asked, not noticing what was happening. Naruto just wanted this to be the type of girl who didn't hit before asking questions, but no one was ever that lucky. "Where the hell do you have your hands, pervert?" she growled, making him temporarily think of Sakura Haruno. He hoped she didn't punch like the girl nor had monster strength . . . or both. Naruto squeezed his hand, feeling the soft place while just staring up into the sky, though she would think that he was just staring at her.

"Would it matter to say I'm sorry?" he asked, hoping that it would.

"No."

"Well then . . . Fuck."

He only hoped that the girl gave him a headstart after he did this. Naruto used one finger to poke the girl's side just above her hip, getting her to yelp before jumping off him. Using that moment to get up before speeding off, Naruto could only apologize, still heading towards the school building. "Wow," she said. "I think he's faster than you, Asuna."

The both of them made it up to the school, only to see Naruto talking with a bespectacled silver-haired man. "Ah, so you're the new teacher," Takahata said, observing the young man before. "Though . . . You don't look like one."

"I couldn't wear the suit," Naruto answered. "There's just something about a tie being tied around my neck that doesn't feel all that good. The most formal I've ever worn was a funeral garb when my old village leader passed away." Takahata could tell by the sound of Naruto's voice that it was a sore topic. "Well, Naruto-kun, it would be nice to talk with you a while, but I really must attend to the headmaster," the man told him before noticing the two arrivals. "Hello, Asuna-kun, Konoka-kun. When did you two get here?"

Asuna (the girl with the orange hair Naruto recognized) stayed silent while Konoka (her cute brunette friend) happily greeted their former teacher. ". . . Eh?" she finally yelled. "Our new sensei . . . IS THIS PERVERT?!" Said pervert grew a tick mark on his head before replying that he _wasn't_ a pervert. "You're the one who ran into me, Beru Heddo! (**Translation: Bell Head**)" Naruto flicked the bell to get her to set off.

"Oh! Why you!" She grabbed the front of his coat and dragged him towards her. Naruto suddenly felt a particle of dust float into his nose before trying his best to stop it. "Geh . . ." he said, trying to stop himself inhaling.

"Well, I can see that you two are going to be good friends, so I should be on my way," Takahata said. "Are you coming, Naruto-kun?" He turned towards Naruto before noticing that he was beginning to tense up. "Ah . . ." Naruto started. He couldn't sneeze to the right because both sides were cut off by Konoka and a brick wall respectively. So, the only choice was . . . "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHCHOOOOO!" The sneeze exited out his nose with the force of a hurricane, stripping the person holding him until she was wearing nothing except her underwear. Naruto sniffed back in the snot before looking at his target. He stared for a minute as it began to set in.

In front of him stood a blushing Asuna with tears in her eyes . . . stripped down to a simple bra and bear panties. ". . . No taste," he commented, getting a punch to the chest for his trouble. It wasn't enough to actually hurt him, but drive the breath out of his body for a few minutes. ". . . Bear . . . panties . . ." was the only thing Takahata could say as he tried his best to look away from his student. Konoka was thinking along the same thing as she looked at Asuna.

After watching the girl scream for about a few minutes, Naruto sighed before taking off his coat, showing a muscular build restrained by his t-shirt. It wasn't like a bodybuilder, but someone who worked out and stayed fit enough to race . . . or fights in Naruto's case. He wrapped the coat around the girl as a way to show that he was sorry, if the thing that just happened was his fault at all (of course it was, but she didn't need to know that).

Asuna was silent throughout the walk to the Headmaster's office. She was no longer stripped and Naruto had his jacket back, but she was still silent. Naruto was about to ask why, but was stopped by Takahata before he could respond. "Ah," the man said. "We're here."

A simple wooden door stood in their way, making Naruto gulp a bit as he wanted this job. Not really, but it was the first job that he had where he would not be killed . . . Okay, so maybe it was the first one where he didn't have to do common household chores either. He didn't really know how to describe it. Okay . . . So it was his first middle difficult job: no chores doing and no protecting of princesses or fighting monsters of legend . . . again. Somehow . . . he just got the feeling that he jinxed this.

"Dai-sensei!" Asuna yelled as she called the man. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Ah, if it isn't Asuna-chan," the elderly man said, stroking his beard as Naruto stared at his eyebrows. '_They're just like Gejimayu's!_' he yelled, thinking about what Rock Lee would look like about a hundred years from now. Naruto could just see the man's face, though there wouldn't be a beard as he would still be trying to ramble on about youth along with a rotting corpse of his sensei, Maito Gai. Yeah, getting more in touch with Kurama _really_ did things to his psyche.

"Ah, I see," the man said, learning from Naruto about his mission. "Your training was to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite a task, Naruto-kun."

'_Pleasedon' ' 'tpreachaboutyouth,'_ Naruto silently chanted to himself, clapping his hands together in prayer mentally. "Ohayo, Gejimayu-jii," Naruto greeted before realizing his mistake. "Er . . . I mean, Dai-sensei." He felt the air grow ten times colder with that first name, though Konoka was trying her best not to laugh at her grandfather's expense.

Takahata also tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well, I'll let your first offense slip," the man told him. "By the way, you'll need practical experience, so let's start from today until March, okay Naruto-kun?" He stamped a seal before holding his hand out. "Naruto-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well . . . I wouldn't say yes as our relationship hasn't taken a good turn, but she's a really good friend of mine, so I would say no."

"Okay then, how about my granddaughter?" the old man asked, holding his hand out to Konoka. "What do you think of her?" Somehow, while still smiling, Konoka produced a mallet from somewhere and hit the elderly man upside the head with it. "Oh Grandpa," she giggled.

"But . . . Dai-sensei, isn't it weird that a masked man not even two years older than us can become our teacher?" Asuna asked. "Besides, he doesn't even dress like one."

"Despite his . . . rather unorthodox way of dressing, I happen to be a good judge in character when I say that you will warm up to him in some time," the man told her. "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto feverishly nodded his head in agreement. "It isn't like I'm going anywhere for the next few years, right?" the jinchuriki asked.

"Of course. But keep in mind this is a test run until March, then we can determine if you're good enough for the rest of the term."

Naruto smiled before he let the two leave, though Asuna was a bit more forceful in agreeing that he was her teacher. Once they left, the air grew denser as Naruto turned his attention back to the headmaster. "You want to ask about that little incident this morning, right?" Naruto asked calmly, looking at the headmaster.

"I was well aware of the man who drew the attention of those demons to Wales," the headmaster said. "It couldn't have been a coincidence that I felt that same feeling here is it?" Naruto sighed before putting his hand on the bottom of his mask. Lifting it up, he took it off before placing it in his jacket. After six years, his face had not changed any at all. It was as if time blessed him with immortality.

"No," he said. "It's not. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, third jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and actually the first to actually . . . er . . . _connect_ with it." He calmed his eyes, the blue orbs warming up in a smile as he showed slightly fanged teeth. The headmaster and Takahata grew weary of the teen before them. "Oh, don't worry," he told them. "It's just a few additions a demon put on me." His whisker marks were darker and more feral looking. His eyes had rings underneath, giving him an even more feral appearance. "This is why I wear the mask, so I don't scare the kids . . . or girls, in general."

After slipping the mask on, he looked back at the two before him. "That form you just felt, that was my Tailed Beast Mode. I just didn't want to be late on my first day." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he laughed. "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

The saddest thing was that he was right. Even though they _felt_ that it could threaten people, it was actually like it was trying to protect them. "I have a feeling the scroll knew what it was doing when it sent you to us, Naruto-kun," Konoemon honestly answered. Takahata could only agree.

"That reminds me," the old man said. "Let me introduce you to our Guidance Counselor, Shizuna-kun." That almost sounded like . . . Shizune. Naruto hoped that it wasn't a . . . As soon as the door opened, Naruto found his face in the middle of complete softness. It took him a split second before he realized where he was before blinking. "Oh . . . Crud . . ." That was when his neck jerked back, displaying some of the blood that had rushed out of his nostrils from the shock. "I'm . . . sorry," Naruto said with tissue up the nose of his mask, which surprisingly had one.

"Oh, it's alright," Shizuna giggled.

While getting in their last chuckles (and getting a glare from Naruto in return), the other two in the room went on about their business. "The last thing for you, Naruto-kun, is a room that I picked out for you. All of our teacher dorms are full and I would really like it if you could stay closer to certain people." Naruto's ears perked up in answer. "Sure, Dai-sensei, who is it?"

He didn't like who he heard. Naruto's roommates were Konoka and Bellsprout, as he now called Asuna. The walk to room 2A was pretty quiet as he sulked beneath his mask. "I can't believe that he roomed me up with two female students!" he growled to himself. "What the hell is Dai-sensei thinking? Konoka I don't mind getting along with; it's just Bellsprout that gets on my nerves."

"Don't think so badly of her, Naruto-kun," Shizuna reassured him. "She's just always been rather eccentric. I bet she's just a little mad that Takahata wouldn't be teaching her class anymore." Naruto sighed before leaning back, placing his head against the doorway before noticing something. He could feel his pranking sense go off . . . as if he was going to be pranked. After Shizuna handed him the class roll, he looked through the pictures before nodding as he tried to remember all of the girl's names.

"Will you be okay as a teacher, Naruto-kun?" Shizuna asked, getting a nod from Naruto before opening the door. Once Naruto stepped inside, he swiftly grabbed the chalk eraser before it could hit his head. "Better try next time," he smiled as his eyes swept the class. He noticed the shock look on a pair of twin girls before smirking beneath his mask. One of them was a bit mad that her prank didn't work, though she was hopeful that the rest of it would. The other was a bit worried that they had gotten caught, but didn't say anything and hid behind her hands.

He took off one of his sandals before kicking it off, snagging a trip wire that then released a bucket of water which fell to the ground, but was caught by Naruto's foot as he kicked it up to block from the plunger arrows. "They didn't call me 'Jigoku kara no itzura' (**Translation: Prankster from hell**) in my home village for nothing," he told them, rubbing the bottom of the mask's nose. He began to laugh proudly before kicking the bucket up . . . only for it to rebound off his head and causing Shizuna (and Asuna) to sweatdrop as the rest of the class looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

Was it one of their imaginations, or did the two regular eyes of the mask glimmer as if they were covered in tears? "I'm absolutely trash," he said to himself. "Utter garbage! Scum! I couldn't even keep a cool attitude." That only inspired more sweatdrops. "_**Get a hold of yourself, Naruto**_," Kurama's voice suddenly picked up. "_**You're acting worse than that kid off that anime we watched.**_"

'_I didn't think you'd even like Soul Eater? I mean, of all the characters, Black Star's my favorite_.' Kurama could only shake his head at the stupidity of his jinchuriki.

"Well, I feel absolutely better," he perked up suddenly.

"Class, welcome your new teacher," Shizuna said, the sweatdrop still hanging up there at how bipolar Naruto could be. '_I kind of wish I'd gone with that psychologist degree as well_.' Naruto grinned before introducing himself formally. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, at your service."

"Er . . . What?"

"Oh, Namikaze's my father's last name while Uzumaki is my mother's," Naruto explained. "My name derives from my godfather's book _Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi_, which my dad loved to read. Although, soon after that came Icha Icha, to which I'm glad Dad wasn't that big a fan of. If I'd end up with the name of a fictional porn character in a porn novel I'd kill myself." More like . . . He'd kill Jiraiya and then kill himself.

He then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, actually this is my first time as a teacher and I'm trying to be a little humorous to you all, so please take care of me." He bowed his head, hoping that the girls would . . . do just that. Naruto tilted his head up before looking around. "Huh . . . If all the girls are here, where are the boys?"

"This is an All-Girls school, Naruto-kun," Shizuna pointed out.

'_. . . Fuck_.' He cleared his throat before speaking up. "Well, I guess I'm your temp teach until March, so please . . . I promise you that we will be done with English quickly and you can be on your way to your other classes."

"Can we see what's under your mask?" was the question that one of the twins gave off once Shizuna left. Naruto flinched visibly. "Um . . . How about you learn who I am first and then we can see? Okay?" The girl gave off a scoff before agree.

"Okay . . . Who wants to start first?" When nobody raised their hands, Naruto sighed. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get out of class." Still nobody answered. "Okay, me first I guess. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, learning new things, and meeting new friends. My dislikes are vegetables, people who break promises for their own selfish gains, and my rival Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies include gardening, practicing taijutsu, and hanging with Kichi and Tatsu. My dreams are to surpass my godfather and mentor in everything he does." He had to rethink that statement. "Except for the millions of fans that ended up buying the entire Icha Icha series like it was bacon or something."

After he introduced himself, he turned his eye to a weird pre-training trip flashback to Hinata. "Um . . . You next, Ms. Miyazaki," Naruto said, looking down at the rosters. The girl squeaked, making him really think of Hinata now. She always would draw up on herself, like a turtle. Unlike that Genjutsu World version of hers. "Um . . . You know, I just realized how stupid this was," he retorted. "This is just the lazy man's way of meeting people. I know because this is how _my_ teacher introduced himself, only without more information on himself."

He sat up before smiling behind his mask. "So, let's begin the lesson, shall we?" As Naruto turned to the chalkboard, he noticed something. "Hey," he asked. "Where's the chalk?"

"Right here, sensei," the girl who asked if he was okay first asked. She had long blond hair that flowed behind her as she walked in the school uniform. "My name is Fukihiro Ayaka, but you can just call me Iincho." Naruto thanked the girl before noticing something. "Um . . . Why are you still here?" he asked.

"If you need me for anything, please do not hesitate to call me." Naruto blinked twice before tilting his head. "Okay," he said.

"He looks so cute when he's confused," Ayaka said, blushing madly as she turned her head to the side and framed them with her hands, making Naruto sweatdrop. "Oi! Iincho, stop perving on the pervert!" Asuna yelled at the class rep.

"Oi! WHO'S A PERVERT, BELLSPROUT?!" Naruto yelled, though he was promptly ignored as Ayaka tried to deal with the other girl. He then noticed the two were about to fight and tried to stop it, going so far as to jump in the middle and push them apart. Unfortunately . . .

"Dammit, what's with me and accidentally grabbing breasts today?" he idly asked himself. Asuna looked mad, though Ayaka blushed again. "Naruto-sensei so ecchi," one of the girls shouted out. Naruto palmed his mask before dragging it down. "Why do I even bother?" he asked.

"What did I ever do? While Ero-sennin went peeping in the girl's side for research, I was the one who got him found out!" he yelled to the sky. "Of course, it was really funny when they beat him seven shades of black and blue, but it was worth it." He tried his best to think nothing about this before sighing. "Just . . . Do whatever you want."

After things had settled down, Naruto tried his best to get the class back on track. Though Asuna would still want to get him back for the groping. She decided to flick off little pieces of rubber eraser at the back of his head. Naruto moved his head to the side once, getting it to hit the chalkboard before dodging another one. He went back onto the lesson, trying to forget the fact that he was being targeted by little pieces of eraser.

"Oi, could whoever is shooting pieces of their eraser at me stop doing that?" he asked, dodging yet another piece of eraser. "Sensei," Ayaka whispered, getting Naruto to turn around. "This would be _that_ girl's handiwork. I wouldn't get too close to her if I was you." A book suddenly found its way through the air, travelling to hit Ayaka, but it would never make it. Naruto had taken off his mask, showing his face to the girls, who awed as he looked kind of feral. "Asuna, can you please stop throwing stuff. If you two are going to have a rivalry, do it somewhere I can't get hurt, okay?" he said, his voice emotionless in that scolding way.

"H-Hai," Asuna agreed, blushing at how masculine Naruto looked without his mask. '_Why's this ero-baka trying to be so cool?_'

"Okay!" he said, reappearing back at the chalkboard with his mask firmly back in place and clapping his hands together. "Let's get back to the lesson!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, how was your first class?" Takahata asked as he met the jinchuriki coming out of his class. Naruto had to think to himself before answering. "Honestly? It was very shi-" That was when he was bowled over by Asuna, who knocked him to the ground. "I was with him the whole time, so it was no problem. It was a huge success, right Naruto-sensei?" she asked in a very chipper voice. Naruto glared up at the girl, who was giving Takahata the same eyes as Sakura used to give Sasuke. He rested his head on one finger while drumming the other on the ground. '_Asuna is not a fangirl, Asuna is not a fangirl, Asuna is not a fangirl_,' he chanted to himself. He really wanted to believe it.

As soon as the man was gone, Asuna pulled her eyelid at Naruto, who chose that moment to say something. "You do know that I could see up your skirt the entire time?" he asked casually, only to get a kick to the side in response.

"OW! What is your body made of?" she asked, hopping on one foot as she held the other. "Steel?" Naruto said nothing before standing up and brushing himself off. "That didn't exactly feel good to me either," he grunted before shaking.

Naruto later was at the fountain, resting his head on the fixture while taking a nap, the class roster on the ground right next to his body. The sounds of struggling caught up to his ears and he looked to see a girl carrying a stack of books. "Huh? Is that Miyazaki-chan?" he asked, scratching the bottom of his chin. "She could fall doing something like that." Why did you have to jinx it?

"Hm?" he watched as the girl began to fall after taking the first step. Naruto bounced on his toes before growling to himself. He then burst into golden flames, two of his bangs sticking up like horns. "**Kyuubi Chakra Modos!**" he yelled before using its speed to grab the girl before she hurt herself. Unbeknownst to him, he had an observer in an orange-haired girl as she watched her "sensei" grab the girl out of the air. He looked differently and as she looked closely, the nearest tree looked like it was growing even further.

"Geez, you gotta learn to make more trips," he said, the flames dispelling and his hair going back to normal. He then noticed the girl looking at him and said, "Well . . . fuck." He watched as Asuna stammered before grabbing him and running off with a crazed look in her eye. That was when Nodoka decided to come to, only to see her savior carried off by the girl.

"I knew it!" she yelled, grabbing pulling him to face her. "You're some sort of super-guy!" Naruto got her to slow into a clearing before stopping her. "Actually, no," he corrected. "I'm a Sage."

"Aren't sages supposed to be old guys who go around selling trinkets?" Naruto glared at that response. "What kind of world do you live in where people do that? What I mean is that I'm a Toad Sage . . . also a mage and a shinobi, what do you want?"

"Wow . . ." Asuna said. "Must be some resume you turned in to the Headmaster." Naruto only glared. She then thought of something. "Wait! That incident this morning!" It clicked in Naruto's mind. "Um . . . I don't know what incident you were talking about this morning," he said, hoping she would buy it.

"I knew no human was able to predict that about something out of the blue," she said before catching on. "Wait. What incident are _you_ talking about?" Naruto blinked before looking away, mumbling something to himself. ". . . ear . . . anties . . ." he muttered.

"Oh, it's nothing," Naruto reassured her. "Well, since there's nothing I can do but I guess I'll have to erase your memories." He slammed his hand onto the ground, watching as a seal wrote itself on the grass. "**Metsu!**" For some reason, things got a little pervy. Instead of erasing her memories like it should've, the jutsu erased her clothes except for her blazer. As she stood there, Naruto just stayed quiet, his mouth puckered up as he knew something she didn't.

And _that's_ when Takahata abruptly came in. The girl screamed even louder than before, though Naruto just turned to him with a blank expression. ". . . I'm fucked, aren't I?"

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: I had to end it here. The rest will continue next chapter as it's about time for my mom to get out of class. Until now, the next time I get at least ten reviews, I'll keep holding down the fort.


	3. Foxy Parties

**CHAPTER THREE: FOXY PARTIES**

Prince: I've been getting reviews quicker than my Naruto: Restart story, which has been put on hold because I'm trying to wrap the entire arc in one chapter. I never realized that it would take at least twenty before they get out of Wave, maybe even sooner because Naruto's not as weak as he was back then. Anyway, the main point is about Naruto going full-out against the demon in Kyoto. Let's get something straight: The demon in Kyoto (though it was a Demon King) is a lot weaker than the Juubi, so Naruto wouldn't need to go full out. Against regular mages, that thing is extremely weak. About Naruto's new look that sort of resembles Menma from the movie, I wasn't really planning on doing anything more about that, but I just want to add something. The only reason why he has that new look is because a demon cursed him when he was in Wales. Naruto was trying to protect the young man who _would've_ appeared as this class' teacher after Nekane had her legs petrified and was pierced through the chest by an attack. Naruto could survive normal attacks like that (remember the fifth movie when Satori stabbed both he and Ryuzetsu through the chest? And remember the fight between he and Sasuke?), but the attack was powerful enough to curse him. You may have to read to find out more.

Kiactu: I'm surprised no one has asked why Prince hadn't put a disclaimer in the story. But here it goes. **Prince of the Forgotten owns neither Naruto nor Negima.**

Prince: Before someone brought up the subject of Naruto using Kurama's power to beat the Demon King, I was just thinking about how easy it would be to use his other techniques. Bijuu are a lot more powerful than demons. Just ask the Zero-Tailed Leech.

**Updated AN**

Prince: About Naruto's age, I had decided that since the Hidden Nations had been cut off from the rest of the world, their time flow is severely decreased. Little technology like microphones, zippers, regular pants, and other overlooked items like alarm clocks have gotten through time there is skewed a bit from being cut off from the real world. Which means that while Naruto will physically be sixteen or seventeen, but mentally, he will be twenty-two.

**CHAPTER START**

After a full explanation of the moment to Takahata (and an equally embarrassed Asuna), Naruto sat beside the girl as she awkwardly cried her heart out at being seen nude by both of her teachers. He could only console her by patting her back before jumping away as she got hostile. "He saw me in my woolen bear panties . . . and then he saw me in no panties," she cried to herself. "You've gotta fix this!" She held him by the jacket, glaring into the eyes of the mask.

"Geez, you're getting all bent up on some guy who's at least a good thirty years older than you," Naruto told her. "You're going to have to get over him eventually." He knew how it felt to love someone way out of his league, though at the time he learned that he could've done better what with a hotter girl always secretly having a crush on him. Sakura just had her smiles, but Hinata had her smile, blush, long hair, and proportions. Instead of Sakura-_chan_ he should've just went Sakura-_who_?

Damn him and his denseness.

"What do you know about love?" Asuna asked, making Naruto sweatdrop. "It's your fault, so you have to fix this!" Naruto blinked before grabbing the girl's hands and cupping them before gently prying them from his jacket. "Asuna, you have to make the magic yourself," he told her. "Though I was in the Magical Academy in Wales, I wasn't the best student. Enough to pass yes, but not enough to go into the world and use it back to back." He couldn't help the girl with her little problem even if he wanted to.

She was too much of a brat and too violent. The only time she didn't show her true colors was when his senior teacher was around, so it was more of a one-sided love interest. For some reason, he automatically thought of a chibified Iruka-sensei and Naruko before silently shuddering to himself.

"So why are you here?" she asked him, her eyes full of tears. "And as a teacher no less!" Naruto had to think. "In order for me to be strong enough to protect people, I have to learn more and more techniques," he answered. "After leaving my home, I decided that it would be better to be multiversed in more powers than just chakra and jutsu, so I signed up for the Magical Academy. In order to become a great magic user (not mage), I was sent here to Mahora as mages always did secretly help behind the lines." He shrugged before getting the girl to let go of his jacket before straightening it out. "Right now, I'm sort of on a probationary license," he continued. "I'm hoping not to get exposed as they turn you into a furry creature of some sort. While I'm able to use a back-up power to escape the transformation, I'd rather not be transformed if I could help it."

"So . . . Your job is to help people, is it?" Asuna asked, getting a darker look as shadows danced across her face. "Then please help me get Takahata-sensei to notice me." Naruto flat-out denied her.

"Why not?"

"Because," he responded, "even if I was a good practitioner in Love Potions, my beliefs are you have to be able to make them love you without forcing it. I should know because I had been chasing the girl I once had a crush on for four going on five years now. Unfortunately, she also has been pursuing someone, so I can't interfere with that, so I know your feeling." Asuna thought about it before suggesting that he created a tree that made money.

"If I could do that, I'd not have to worry about this job, would I?" Naruto asked with a deadpan. He then began to think about it. "All though, mind reading was one of my better subjects in school." That sent an idea through Asuna's head. "That's it!" she said suddenly. "Mind reading, huh? I could use that!"

Naruto was about to correct her that she wasn't thinking correctly about the mind reading thing, but she was so into the thought of impressing Takahata the wrong way instead of just being happy with what the man chooses. He'd comment that it was a one-sided love, but he couldn't say anything. It was the same situation with him and Sakura.

It truly was.

But eventually the girl was going to forget all about the man or she would have to. He really would not have to show her affection even if she was his favorite student. Naruto sighed to himself as he absently listened to the girl's rambles about how she was going to get her teacher to fall in love with her using mind reading before she suddenly realized something. "I need to go get my stuff," Asuna told him, going back to the classroom. Naruto followed behind and opened the door, only to be surprised by a lot of streamers popping in his face.

"Welcome Naruto-sensei!" the class yelled. Naruto smiled beneath his mask. "I should feel honored that you guys threw a party for me," he said. "I never went to a party before."

"But sensei, didn't you ever have a birthday party?" one of the twins asked. Naruto reminisced before thinking out loud. "A birthday party's when everyone celebrates the day of your birth, right?" he asked. At everyone's nod, he answered, "Then no. I've never had a birthday party."

"NEVER?" the entire class asked.

"I was an orphan growing up all alone," Naruto explained. "Nobody took care of me growing up except for my village leader. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was little because I would pick fights with the other kids, even though the others would start the fights . . . mostly." He _did_ have a streak growing up as the more troublesome child of Konoha. "In fact, Hokage-jiji gave me my own apartment and took me out to eat from time to time while the other villagers would try to act as if I never existed." That feeling of loneliness washed over him again as he remembered the past.

"Of course, I had some friends growing up, which is how I never stooped into depression and hate everything around me for being sunny. Choji, a boy that came from a family of fat people . . ." Everyone jumped when a chorus cry of "I'M NOT FAT!" could be heard from miles away. "Kiba, a young boy with his very own puppy named Akamaru, though we were childhood rivals . . ." He then realized something. ". . . The bastard always won at racing the rest of us for sweets. And then there was Shikamaru, the child prodigy who hailed from a clan of extremely smart yet lazy people."

"Anyway, no one would acknowledge me so I began to act out by pranking everyone and wearing bright colors to gain attention. Eventually that didn't work so I declared that I would have to become the village leader to get acknowledged." Naruto looked to see everyone brought to tears about the memory, so he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Eh hehehe," he nervously laughed. "This is a party. Why am I troubling everyone with my problems?"

"Oh Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka yelled, grabbing the teen and pressing his head into her bust. "Your life must've been horrible! With no one to show you motherly love, you must've been so lonely growing up. It's okay, sensei, though you're just a bit older than me, I'll be your mother."

"Please don't," Naruto deadpanned, his voice muffled by the cleavage. He really didn't want someone to be his mother. He had met both of his family at some point in time, and he'd seen his father again. "It took a few years, but I eventually got noticed by people before the entire village did. There was Iruka-sensei . . ." Naruto's face morphed into that of a dolphin before turning into a scarecrow. ". . . Kaka-sensei . . ." The image then morphed into a long haired man with red tear lines down his cheeks hugging himself as hearts flew around his person. ". . . and Ero-sennin."

"I'm guessing that last one is Ero-sennin," Asuna pointed out.

"Sensei, what made Ero-sennin an ero?" a girl with bullhorns asked. It had to be seat number 19 Chao Lingshen.

"Well . . . How do I put this in a way that won't make most of you hate him," he answered. "He wrote books." At most of the girls' faces, Naruto further explained. "I mean very detailed books about the female anatomy and sexual intercourse. He claimed that he was . . ." Naruto broke out of Ayaka's chokehold before coughing into his hand. Doing a perfect imitation of Jiraiya, he performed a horse stance before laughing to the world perversely. "A 'SUPER PERVERT'!" He broke stance before straightening himself out. "So yeah . . . I nicknamed him Ero-sennin."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head before asking them to start the party. "You all don't want to hear how I grew up." The girls groaned as they _did _want to learn more about their teacher. But the party started up anyways. Naruto found himself surrounded by a group of girls, smiling as they handed out treats.

'_I guess I was kind of worried_,' he thought to himself. "Naruto-sensei . . ." a soft voice caught his attention. He turned to the source to see Nodoka as she began to blush at being in close proximity. "Ah . . . Miyazaki-chan, right?"

"Ano . . . About that incident earlier . . . You saved me," she said, playing with her fingers. Naruto couldn't help but think she looked like a certain girl from home. And not the home in Wales, either. "Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude." She handed him the parchment while the others commented on her making a move. She tried to defend herself by denying it.

While the others argued, Ayaka stood up before presenting her gift: a large bust of Naruto's face. The jinchuriki could only blink before wondering where she even had the time to do that. That only led to another argument between her and Asuna.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Takamichi greeted. "You must be tired from your first day of teaching." Both he and Shizuna were sitting side by side, making Naruto tilt his head in thought. "Are you and Shizuna . . . you know . . ." He held up his pinky before wiggling it. At Takamichi's confused face, he made sure that Shizuna was still observing the fight between Asuna and Ayaka before making a circle with his index and thumb on one hand and straightening the other index on his other hand before merging the two together in a provocative way.

Takahata almost spit out his drink in reply. "Er, no," he said, wiping his face. "It would be awkward if we did split up, seeing as we work side by side." Naruto didn't believe him and glared. "You know I can sense negative emotions, right?" he asked. Takahata sweated for a bit before looking away. "You can't prove that," he told the jinchuriki. "Besides, I did not know that."

That was when Asuna took the time to break away from Ayaka, noticing that Takahata and Naruto were steadily talking when she "brushed" up against him, elbowing Naruto in the back. He turned his attention towards her. "_This is our chance!_" she whispered. "_Y-y-you know what to do, right?_" Naruto sweatdropped as he glanced at the girl. "_Do it inconspicuously_!"

The jinchuriki turned back his attention to Takahata after giving cheers to his students. No one could see the slow tail of chakra extend itself to touch the older man on the leg. "So, Takamichi-senpai, what do you think of Asuna-san?" he asked.

"W-What? She works at her part-time job every morning, she's always alert," Takahata replied, his eyes slightly glazed over. "She's bright and cheerful . . . and I think she's a nice girl." Naruto knew she wouldn't like the answer that he gave her as he rushed over to tell her.

"No panties." He knew she didn't like it. "Well, what was his thoughts before that?" she asked. Naruto looked towards the man before turning back.

"Bear panties."

She ran out the door a bit upset about what had happened, making Naruto look to see if anyone would see him leaving to go console the girl. "Stop following me!" she yelled at him, getting Naruto to grimace before noticing where she was headed. Jumping off the railway to the stairs, he blocked her path before getting her to stop as she tried to rush past. "You can tell me anything," he told her. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't help my students from time to time?"

"You don't understand," she silently said, surprising Naruto as he kind of did. "You never fell in love before." Naruto grimaced before shaking his head. He took off his mask before looking her dead in the eyes. "You're wrong," he told her. "I knew what it was like to be in a one-sided relationship for the longest." He turned his eyes towards the window as the moonlight crept in.

"About a few years ago, I met this girl named Sakura Haruno and I was the only one who really showed her any affection," he explained. "I tried everything to get her attention, but it wasn't towards me she turned them to. It was towards a friend of mine named Sasuke Uchiha. Well, we can't really be considered friends . . . more like rivals really. Anyway, I would always notice how she smiled and with that first smile, I was in love with her."

"Sakura would continuously pound me for being stupid," he went on. "Of course now that I think about it, there really was no reason for me to be hit so hard, but I went through it just for her. It wasn't until about a year or two ago (**AN: For Naruto, for the rest, it was more like half a decade as time flows differently in the Hidden Nations**) that she confessed to me. But I knew her love was fake as Sasuke had left the village a year farther than that. She tried to prove that it wasn't and tried to kill him, but in the end I had to save her before she did. Eventually, I was able to bring Sasuke back to the village of his own accord as an old enemy resurrected the four other Hokage who had died to protect the village: the first and second, then the third who was the one I told you about who cared for me, and the fourth, who was my father.

"It hurt to see her act the way that she did, but I eventually got over it."

He turned his eyes back to her before smiling. "It seems that nowhere I go the same story repeats itself." Naruto placed his head on the girl before rubbing her head. "Don't worry about Takahata-senpai. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be."

Naruto, in that rare moment, seemed a lot older than he was, getting the girl to blush. She turned on her heels before walking away. "What's with that serious face?" she asked. "How come you always seem like you're older than you really are and then turn around and do something to prove you're still not mature?" She turned her attention back to Naruto only to see him reading. "Oh? You say something?"

". . . Like that." An idea quickly popped into her head, though she wanted to squash it flat before it came up. Eventually she couldn't take the silence before laying it out there. "Help me practice confessing." Naruto stumbled a bit, dropping his book before making a confused sound. "I can't confess to him if I'm out of practice."

"Let me rephrase that: EH?"

"Okay, you're Takahata-sensei from now on," she said, taking the bells out of her head. "I love you." Naruto could only stand still, his face etched in shock before he rubbed the back of his head. "I love you . . . sensei." She got in front of him and clasped her hands together. "Is that so troublesome for you, sensei?"

'_When she puts her hair down, she looks just like Nekane,_' Naruto thought to himself. She turned away before trying to walk away, getting Naruto to touch her shoulder in a way as to tell her to stay. He pulled her towards him, staring her in the eye. "Is . . . Is it alright if we continue?" she asked. Naruto didn't know what to say. Of course he had been confessed to before in a dire situation, but his mind was fargone as the girl who did got hurt, releasing more of Kurama's chakra than he had ever released before.

"Asuna-san, this is not appropriate," he told her. "You are a student and I'm your teacher. But . . ." His lips were dangerously close to hers before Naruto smirked abruptly, dodging back as she tried to flick his forehead. "I could tell that was going to happen."

"How?" Asuna asked.

"I can detect even the slightest negative emotion," he answered. "Mischief is a pseudo-emotion that's negative." That was when lights sprung on behind the two. Naruto's mouth twitched as he watched the entire class of 3A, plus Takahata and Shizuna, stand there as if they had busted the two doing something that was inappropriate.

". . . Yo."

After a scolding from Ayaka directed towards Asuna, Naruto stood by Takahata as the older man looked at him. "So, how was the confession?" he asked his kouhai. Naruto muttered something under his breath low enough that not even the most trained ears could hear. Well, everyone except Zazie Rainyday, that is.

"_Shut up_," he had whispered.

While everyone was heading back to their dorms, Naruto glanced towards Asuna and Konoka before sighing and staring up at the sky. "Tonight's a beautiful night, huh?" he asked no one in particular. "Hai, sensei," Konoka agreed. "It's beautiful."

"No sensei out of class, Konoka-chan," Naruto told her. "It makes me feel old." Konoka giggled into her hand. "Of course, Naruto-kun," she said.

"So, have you decided where you're going to stay tonight?" Asuna asked, getting Naruto's attention. "Eh, I have everything under control," he told her, patting his arm. "I'm comfortable sleeping under the stars." '_Even on a chilly night like this one._' He was then bumped into by Asuna before turning his attention to the girl.

"Anyway, Naruto-kun, you may be smart and able to use magic ("And chakra," Naruto added) or whatever, but you're still a teen even though you're a kid on the inside," she pointed out. "Can you really be a teacher because of that?" Naruto sighed before looking at her. "I honestly don't know," he told her. "I guess we'll see in March, right?"

". . . If you want you could stay with us," she told him. "I mean, you need someone to help you get used to being a teacher. Besides, that outfit doesn't really scream professional."

"Oi?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's like looking at a mixture between a traffic cone and a banana!"

"Don't knock the orange-tebayo!" He squinted before realizing something. Of course, Konoka and Asuna noticed it as well before they both began to giggle. "Naruto-kun has his own verbal tic," the former pointed out. "Tebayo," Asuna laughed. "What does that even mean?"

Naruto glared at the both of them before storming off, although a bit of dust drifted up into his nose. "Ah . . ." he started. "Ah . . . Ah . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHCHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kya! You did it again!"

"Gahhahaha! That's what you get for messing with the dattebayo, Bellsprout! No one messes with the dattebayo –tebayo!"

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Wow, this is the quickest story I've ever worked on. I've never been able to update my things weekly because of the fact that my internet is slow until about 12 o'clock at night until 5 in the morning. And then I have to go to school the next day, so I can only stay up till about 3 and wake up at 6. Anyway, the Naruto/Asuna pairing is coming along. There will be a chapter where everyone in 3A bonds with Naruto, though there will be no lemons. I've gotten lucky so far with no one finding out that my story Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls is a lemon story, but it won't be long before someone does. Anywho, I'm still stuck on the whole Bell chapter and then we'll be getting into the normal girls from PowerPuff Girls, including the villainesses. There will be a short interlude between each arc of Kiactu having sex with other Hanna-Barbara characters, even old ones like Josie and the Pussycats, the girls from the Chan Clan, Scooby Doo's girls, and others. Keep in mind that there will be no yaoi in my fic. If you want yaoi, go to the other millions of stories on this site. I have nothing against gays, but it's getting to the point where for every het pairing, there's at least a dozen yaoi ones. Ease up on the yaoi. I want a Naruto/Satsuki (fem Sasuke) at least once in a while.


	4. Potions

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE POTIONS**

Prince: I decided that I would go ahead and try to start on the next chapter after posting my new story Namae no Nai's Colorful Brides. There's not much to say, so I guess I'll just start the story."

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto stood in a corner as Asuna tried to confess to Takahata once more. However, this time she had a steaming cup of liquid in her hands while Naruto held a steaming bucket of the same liquid. "Takahata-sensei," she called out to him. "I made you a cup of tea. It's really good . . . Do you want some?" Takahata took the cup before smiling as he looked at the girl.

"This is a cup of love potion, isn't it Asuna?" he asked. "Well, you don't need it. I've always been in love with you." He laughed awkwardly before Naruto deadpanned before speaking his thought out. "You know he would never say this in real life, right?" Asuna tried to ignore his thoughts, only for her to not take notice as Takahata grabbed her face in his hands before moving in for a kiss.

In the real world, her pajama bottoms had come down to her knees, exposing her panties as she came close to kissing a topless Naruto, who still had his black opera gloves with the studded leather straps and a pair of black training pants. She woke up abruptly before noticing the situation and screaming. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED?" she yelled. Asuna tried not to notice, but Naruto had the body of someone who trained excessively. It was slim and a little muscular, but not the bulgy kind of muscular most boys nowadays tried to get.

Naruto lazily opened one eye before closing it back. "My body went on auto-pilot after I trained earlier this morning," he honestly told her. "I just got back not that long ago. If you're going to yell, can it wait until after class?" Asuna glared at him before noticing something. "Fine," she grunted. "It's after five anyways. If I don't hurry now, I'm going to be late for work." Naruto said nothing and just let her leave before being kicked out of the bed.

He landed on the floor besides Konoka facedown, his face twitching in agony as the fall nearly broke his nose. It was a good thing Kurama was there to fix him up or he would be rolling on the floor in agony. "Are you okay?" Konoka asked, looking down at her sensei that shakily raised a thumb up before letting the pain go through. He rushed up before grabbing his nose as blood slowly flowed down it. "Absolutely fine, Konoka-chan," Naruto answered, the flow finally stopping.

"Little wounds like this only stay for a minute or two," he explained. "My metabolism is really high thanks to my training. It explains how I'm able to eat vast quantities of ramen and not get sick whatsoever." He looked hopefully towards Konoka. "Speaking of ramen, can you make any?" If Naruto had a tail, it would be wagging back and forth in anticipation. If he had a certain animal's ears, it would droop with the reply. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Konoka answered. "I can't make it straight away. I have to use instant ramen. Would you rather have sunny-side up or scrambled eggs?"

Naruto was a bit downcast at that. "Scrambled please," he whimpered to himself. She felt bad before an idea flew into her mind. "Say, Naruto-kun, I heard that the Chao Bao Zi sells ramen. How about we go there after school?" Naruto's faux animal parts started beating once more before he jumped up and over the table before wrapping his hands around Konoka's stomach while her back was to him and pulling her into a backwards hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," he said before laying a kiss on her cheek.

Konoka laughed while blushing as she received many more kisses after that before Naruto just stood there. He then began to rub his cheek against the girl in admiration before purring out loud. Konoka looked at Naruto with a surprised look before taking her hand and trailing across a random patch of skin. Maybe it was her imagination, but she swore Naruto's blissful face gained back some sort of consciousness, making her frown in thought before running a finger across one of his facial markings.

That caused whatever semblance of a thought process to be squashed as Naruto rubbed his face against the palm of her hand. '_SO KAWAII!_' she thought to herself as she petted his head. Instead of the spiky mess that she expected it to be, his hair was actually pretty soft, pleasant, and thick to the touch, much like that of fur. '_His hair is so soft. I wonder what he puts in it._'

Kurama could only listen as his jinchuriki turned to putty in the hands of the human female. He smirked to himself as he closed his eyes to take a much needed nap. "_**Lucky brat**_," he said to himself as sweet sleep found its way across his mind.

Later, Naruto, who was dressed in a black t-shirt, a blue unbuttoned over-shirt, and black pants with white sneakers ran behind Asuna, who was complaining that he made her late for work. "Geez," he told her. "You get late for work one day and you start acting like a brat towards me." She glared at him before running beside him. "If you keep acting like that, I'll expose you to the media and you'll be burned at the stake." Naruto smirked as he knew that even if they did find out he was a mage/shinobi, they (humans _or_ the magical society) would not be able to catch him. He had planned ahead before leaving Konoha, leaving a Hiraishin tag outside the barrier on a tree.

He almost fell over when he found out she was kidding, but kept his stance. "You know, I'm supposed to be making this love potion for you as a gift for letting me stay, but if you want me to I guess I'll move. It's not like I can't sleep under the stars, right?" His eyes were closed as he glanced at Asuna, who was speechless for a while before it sunk in. However, once she tried to argue with him, Naruto moved his mask up to his nose before licking his tongue out and running on to class faster.

"Okay class, who can translate the passage on page 29 for me?" Naruto asked, as his eyes scanned over the girls beneath the mask. They eventually fell on Asuna before he tried to think better of the situation. Of course, Naruto never really thought better of anything and acted, so his strong point wasn't exactly thinking. "Asuna-chan, can you translate?"

The girl froze for a bit before glaring at Naruto. "Idiot, you're supposed to go by alphabetical order!" she yelled. Naruto tapped his index finger on his mask before pointing out that A was the first letter in the alphabet and that since both she and Ayaka both shared the letter, it still went to her, as the next letter was an S against a Y. She glared at him before staring down at her textbook and trying to read what was on the page. _Trying_ was the keyword here. Naruto could obviously tell that she had never been able to read the study properly.

"You're pretty bad at this, aren't you?" he asked in a monotone voice. Ayaka laughed before responding that the only thing Asuna was good for was physical education. Naruto grimaced before coughing into his hand. "Please do not talk about your fellow students like that, Iincho," he told her. "There are some great people who didn't even finish college who got into high positions. Of course, yours truly wasn't exactly the best student. In fact, everyone called me the dead last."

"I was even bad at most of the physical things." Of course, they didn't go to a ninja school where they taught you how to use your inner energy, but that was beside the point. "There was apparently this one boy who was declared the prodigy of the class that I told myself was my rival." He smiled awkwardly before scratching the back of his head. "He also had his own fan club, which my former crush was a part of."

"So please don't make fun of Asuna like that." Speaking of said girl, she grabbed the front of his shirt before looking him in the eye. "Then why did you call on me in the first place?"

"Because I had enough faith in you to actually read this thing," he told her before suddenly feeling a bit of a sneeze coming on. "Geh . . ." he said to himself before moving his mask out of the way and pinching his nose together to stifle it. Of course, it would've done better had he not done that. It did nothing to dwell the sneeze. Asuna, however, should have realized the potential stripping power of his sneeze now that it was unmasked.

"Hah . . . AAAAAAH-CHOO!" Naruto sneezed, the strength of the winds powerful enough to destroy the articles of clothing on the layer into little ribbons. She looked a little peeved for a bit while the rest of his students wondered where the freak wind came from. The girl was dressed in a camisole and what seemed like more adult underwear than what she usually wore. '_Moment of cool older teacher ruined_,' Naruto thought to himself after Ayaka pointed out that Asuna was in her underwear. The girl was thinking to herself how many ways to kill her blonde teacher.

"Well it's official," he said to himself. "I'm staying outside for the night training." He wasn't going back to his room with Asuna mad like that. If he did, no amount of shinobi training could protect him from what happens next. He was seriously considering going back to the dorm and grabbing something to eat before she caught up with him and probably disemboweled him. "Maybe I can unseal my ramen here," he said. That thought was squashed as soon as the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Naruto stiffened before jumping in the fountain. He hoped she didn't have Sakura's strength to go with that temper. The jinchuriki stayed at the bottom, hoping the girl didn't follow after before killing him swiftly. When the pounding didn't happen, he jumped out of the water before inhaling air. "Asuna, if you're going to kill me, remember that I was trained as a . . ." It wasn't Asuna, but Nodoka, along with a few more classmates.

"Oh . . . Hey, Nodoka-chan," he said, the water getting the clothes to cling to his body and display muscles that it hid. "And let me guess . . . You're . . ." He looked at his class roster before turning his attention back to the two girls with said woman. "Ayase Yue and Saotome Haruna, correct?" Both of the girls nodded as he said their names correctly.

"Sensei, we have some questions about the lessons," Haruna told him, getting Naruto to ask her to go on. "Actually, she does." They both pushed Nodoka to the front, where Naruto grimaced a bit before snapping his fingers together. "You got a haircut, didn't you?" It was dead-on, making Nodoka blush before telling him that she did. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment before telling the girl that her eyes looked beautiful.

"Don't you think so?" Haruna asked, moving more of her hair out of her eyes. Naruto smiled before realizing something. "Huh . . . My mask fell off," he said before grabbing the floating porcelain object. "Why do you wear that, sensei?"

"So one of you girls don't end up attacking me for some unknown reason," Naruto answered truthfully, shaking his mask to get rid of the water. "I don't really like showing off my looks that much around women because it makes them want to pet my whisker marks. Not only are they birthmarks, but if you rub them the right way, it gets me a little . . ." He tried not to think about it.

"Horny?" Haruna asked, getting Naruto to drop his head in shame.

"Besides, why is this situation being dropped on me?" he asked. "I thought you girls had some questions about the lessons." Nodoka, who was still feeling a little shy from the compliment and flustered from the topic of his whiskers, then chose that moment to run away. Her friends followed soon after, making Naruto sweatdrop as he went back to thinking about Asuna. "Maybe I can make a peace offering of some kind." He stared down at his bag for a minute before an idea spark itself in his mind. "There is one!"

He pulled out a vial filled with seven pellets. "The Seven Colored Magic Pills," Naruto said to himself. "Why the hell would I have these when I have Sakura's Food Pellets?" He stared at the vial before thinking back. ". . . Oh, now I see why." He had gotten them from the old man before the village was attacked as a present welcoming him there. It was the first day he met Negi and the others.

"Wait . . . I can use them to make Asuna's potion." He slammed his hands together in pride before smiling and running off. Naruto could be found in the forest not that far off working on the potion. He was mashing the pills before placing them in the water and stirring it up, causing the mixture to let the powder mix in. Using a small Katon jutsu, Naruto lit a fire underneath the potion before sighing as his work was nearly complete.

"Hah . . ." He sat near the fire before rummaging through his pack. What he didn't notice was the fact that a blackish ball flew out of his bag before landing in the potion, changing its pink color into a blue one.

"Hey," he called out to the girl, walking up to her. Asuna snorted before looking at him. "You know you're going to die, right?" she growled, glaring at him. Naruto swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat before coughing not to lose face. "I'm sorry about earlier, but I have something that may interest you."

"What is it? You being humiliated?" the girl asked, getting a combination deadpan stare and laugh out of Naruto. He pulled out a bubbling black-blue liquid. "What the hell is that?!" she asked, staring at it. "It's a love potion," he answered. "I know it doesn't look pretty, though. I was more of a practical guy than an appealing one."

"If that wasn't obvious by your clothing," Asuna muttered. "It doesn't look safe though. I want you to test it out first." Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "Eh? What?" She repeated that she wanted him to test it out. "The last time you tried a magic spell, it didn't go so well."

"That was no spell," Naruto answered. "It was a jutsu. Though how you kept your memory and lost your clothing I'll never know. My father was an excellent seals expert who crafted a jutsu that was able to cross time and space called the Hiraishin." Asuna doubted him until Naruto began to pester her into doing it. He didn't usually play that card unless it was really important.

"_You_ drink it!" Asuna yelled, grabbing the potion and shoving Naruto's mask to the side. She stepped on his foot to get him to open wide and shoved the test tube in his mouth, watching as he drained the liquid before retching. "Even when mixed with other ingredients, Sakura-chan's cooking stinks," he sputtered before a plume of smoke covered him completely. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto could be seen, his hair back to its normal shade of blond (without the black) and longer than usual, at least down to his neck.

His whisker marks weren't as broad as they were now, just lines going across his face. Naruto's eyes were a lot gentler, as if he no longer held a hatred of the world. Of course he didn't, but it still looked as if he did. Naruto slowly touched his face as he felt all of the growing up he had done over the past few years he lived here (apparently time worked differently on the rest of the world so a year to him was at least five or six to them) gone to waste.

"Wow," he said. "I'm back to my normal self. I hope this means I still have my magic." If anything, he'd hate to have to regressed back to his age of stupidity (as Jiraiya _affectionately_ called the years before his training trip). "Naruto-kun," he heard Konoka call him. Naruto turned around to answer the girl when he saw that her eyes were gone. They were no longer there looking at him, making Naruto feel a little bit . . . scared. "Now that I've taken a good look at you . . . You're kind of . . . really . . . cute."

"Um . . . Thanks, Konoka-chan," he said, turning around back to Asuna before he noticed the girl's arms wrapping around him. ". . . Konoka-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying his best to forget about the girl's developing chest pressed against his back. She began to rub her head on his neck, admiring the fur-like tufts as they brushed across her nose.

"H-Hold it right there!" Ayaka's voice boomed at Konoka. "What are you doing? That kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate and furthermore . . ." The class president stopped talking as soon as Naruto's face was brought to her attention. Flowers seemed to spawn in her hand as she got on one knee, asking him to accept them.

"Thanks . . . I guess," Naruto told them. "I should be going right about now. I think Shizuna-senpai's calling me." He was about to turn tail and run when he noticed the cheerleader squad (Seats number 7, 11, and 17 Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, and Sakurako Shiina respectively) staring at him with dreamy faces.

"Sensei," Sakurako called out to him, holding a piece of cake in her hands. "Please have some! I made it in Home Ec." Misa for some reason had a shirt she had made while Madoka stood in the background. When the girls tried to attack him and take off his clothes, Naruto moved using Kawarimi to swap his cushion on his chair for himself.

While the girls tried to contemplate how he did that, Asuna stayed in awe as she missed the one thing that probably would work for her.

Naruto could then be seen running through the hallway with the girls following close behind. "Damn damn damn damn damn," he cursed to himself. "Asuna is _so_ getting some kind of retribution back for this." It wouldn't have worked if she had tried it as this was the girl's section of the school. The only boys here were teachers (most of which he hoped were magically aware enough not to be swayed by the potion) and the headmaster.

He turned a corner twice and watched as they stormed past before getting an idea. Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers of both hands in a cross formation before silently whispering, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." A cloud of smoke appeared around him, covering the hallway he was on before a crowd of the jinchuriki could be seen. "Here's the plan, guys," Naruto explained. "One of us is going to have to cause a distraction while the rest runs in opposite directions in case they end up catching one of us. So . . . Who's the lucky guy to go first?" None of them stepped up.

"You do know that if I go and get killed by a bunch of hormonally charged girls, I can get killed right?" Naruto asked. They still said nothing before Naruto sighed. "Let's draw straws," he suggested before heading to the nearest broom and plucking out some of its straw. Breaking it in half, he held it out to his clones before telling them to draw. After a long time, a clone was chosen to draw the girls' attention, much to its own ire.

"Okay, I want the rest of you to split up into teams and find any girl that isn't affected by the love potion," he ordered. "If I'm correct, they can show us to a hiding spot where they won't find us! It's a win-win situation. If any of you find anything, all of you except one dispel and walk with them to make sure they stay that way."

The clones all nodded before disappearing, making the original Naruto scout around as well. "Let's see . . ." The memories of one of his clones getting popped already flowed through his mind. "I don't have much time," he said to himself. "The one that was distracting them was just popped." He bit his thumb in thought before looking around his person. "Ah! Nodoka-chan!" he yelled as said girl walked into his line of sight.

**CLONE GROUP 1**

Since there were only a dozen, it was a group of two each. One group was idly walking through the hall when they just happened upon a young girl from their class with short silver hair. "Huh, I never saw that many people with silver hair," one of them commented. "Well, ever since I left the Nations, that is."

"I know, right?" his buddy asked as they walked up to the girl. "So which one of us has to dispel while the other asks her for a good hiding spot?" They both looked towards each other before their eyes burst into flames for competition. "Jan Ken Po!" they yelled, throwing out scissors at the same time. "Best two out of three!" one of them tried again.

"Jan . . . Ken . . . PO!" This time, the both of them came out with rock. "I win!" one of the clones yelled.

"How did you win?"

He was punched in the face before being told that's how. The sound of something popping caught the girl's attention before she looked back to see Naruto smiling as a plume of smoke dissipated right next to him. "Ohayo . . . Izumi-chan?" He knew having those clones read multiple copies of the rosters over and over again would eventually help him to remember their names.

"Um . . . Hai, sensei," she called him. Naruto smiled awkwardly before explaining what happened (minus the whole using Shadow Clones thing or the love potion). "So every girl is following you now?" she asked, getting a nod in reply before Naruto asked where he could stay while they could calm down and he could return to the classroom. "I . . . know a place, sensei."

'_How many Hinata-like girls are there at this school?_' he asked himself. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that the girl was trying her best not to blush.

**Clone Group 2**

"Why did Boss have to split us up?" another one of the clones asked. "It's bad enough that the girls went haywire."

"Would you stop complaining and just help me find someone to hide us?" the other yelled. Unlike their brother group a few minutes before, they could not find anyone. Unknownst to the both of them, they were being stalked by a young woman with a side ponytail carrying a long sheathed object covered in cloth. '_I wonder what their connections to Ojou-sama are_,' she thought to herself, looking over one another before they abruptly stopped.

They could focus clearly, knowing they were being follow before running off, letting the young girl chase after them. She heard the more confident/obnoxious one tell his brother to split up and narrowed her eyes as they created clones of themselves. '_Why is their ability so similar to Kaede's?_' she asked before keeping her eye on the clone that got the others to listen to him.

She eventually caught up with him before making him get to a dead end. "Seat 15, Setsuna Sakuraza, I presume," Naruto called her, standing guard.

"What are your plans with Konoka-ojou-sama?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Her interrogate just tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asked, only for her to repeat the question. Naruto closed his eyes before raising his head. "Should've seen that coming," he sighed, turning his head away from Setsuna. "I mean, she would be an important person, what with being the granddaughter of the headmaster. But I'm doing nothing with her."

"Why is it I can't believe you?" she asked, making Naruto sigh before walking over to her. She unclothed the weapon in her hands, revealing it to be a long nodachi of excellent design. "Stay back," she warned him. Naruto kept advancing before she attacked. Flipping his wrist, a kunai appeared in his hands before he turned it into a reverse grip, stopping her blade. "I'm telling the truth," he told her. "I have no plans for anyone I consider a friend. Hell, I don't even have any for enemies I fight."

Setsuna still couldn't believe him, making Naruto grimace as he pushed her off his him before biting his thumb. Blood poured out of the wound before he smeared it on a seal near his wrist, releasing a blade with a green line going through its center and a green scale in its center. The blade was covered in a hard green glow, showing lines glowing through the air before disappearing just like that.

"Did you know something about wind?" he asked. "Not only can it blow away things, it can also cut things." The green aura extended off of the blade until it reached the length of a normal chokuto. "I really was not in the mood to fight today as I have an army of girls trying their hardest to strip me and impregnate themselves." Setsuna was about to tell him that he was lying until she too felt a pull to him. It was faint in the back of her mind because of the worry about her precious person, but it was steadily growing.

Setsuna growled to herself, shaking her head to rid her mind of the things she wanted to do with him. She couldn't think of her teacher like that. She had to protect her Ojou-sama!

Naruto stood out of his stance as he watched the girl share an inner dilemma. "Um . . . You okay?" he asked, stepping up to her before placing his hand on her forehead. "You seem to have a fever." The girl's face was burning hot enough to slightly scald his hand on her sweat. Of course Naruto could take it due to Kurama helping his healing factor, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong here. Setsuna's eyes, though still in focus, were trying their hardest to glaze over.

Naruto, still being dense, placed his head against hers to try and see what was going on, only adding more to the girl's dilemma before the sound of footsteps could be heard. "There he is!" the voice of Konoka, which used to be so soft-spoken, screamed out. ". . . Fuck," he growled before grabbing the girl bridal style and running. Setsuna absent-mindedly enjoyed the smell of deodorant soap and Cool Blast deodorant.

**CLONE GROUP 3**

"Think Boss tried to get Kurama to flush the potion out of his system?" one of the clones asked offhand. The duo looked towards one another and palmed their own faces. "Damn we're stupid." The sound of laughter could be heard as Naruto's clones listened to the sound of people playing. They followed it before coming to a stop in a hallway. "What the hell are children doing on a high school campus?" one of them asked, only to be stopped by his brother before noticing where he was standing.

The clone that stopped him pointed at the tripwire where he almost put his foot down on before looking towards the source. "Prank," he said, pointing towards what looked like a normal wall before tapping on it. The wall rocked before showing a tape player on the other side. The clone that discovered the trap quieted his counterpart as he cut the line using a kunai. He used that same kunai to hit a target across the room. The trap was set off before the Naruto who almost fell for it dispelled himself as he knew the twins were behind this.

Seats number 22 and 23: Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. While Fuka, as he remembered, enjoyed pranks, her sister did as well, though she never wanted them to get too far. The two were never apart even though one of them didn't want to get into trouble. He knew it was going to be hard breaking those two up even when they grew older. Naruto walked on, unaware that he was being watched by the girls. "Aw, poo," Fuka pouted as she watched Naruto walk through the destroyed trap. "I was hoping that we actually caught him for once."

"Me too," a voice (masculine by the sounds of it) said. "You were so close to finally tricking that teacher and then he comes and destroys your trap like that." The two jumped in surprise before registering the fact that their teacher, who was supposed to be in front of them, was watching himself walk through the hallways.

"Eh, sensei?" Fuka asked. "But how are you . . . What are you doing here? We saw you disarm the trap and are still watching you walk through the hallways!"

Naruto smirked before asking, "Wouldn't you like to know." He disappeared in a plume of smoke with a popping sound.

"Sensei knows **Kage Bunshin**, too?" Fumika asked. She was feeling a little light-headed around their sensei and she had a feeling Fuka did too. "Let's go get sensei!" said girl yelled before rushing after their teacher.

**CLONE GROUP 4**

Naruto stood across the hallway from a student in his class. However, this was no normal student as Zazie Rainyday stared at her sensei. "I'm sorry," he asked. "Are you saying something? I thought Kurama was trying his best to get in touch with me using a female's voice." The girl still said nothing. "Oh, Kurama?" Naruto asked. "He's just a friend who's been sealed with me all my life. I had a feeling you would pick up on my lies, seeing as you're a demon yourself." She blinked, watching as Naruto laughed before walking past.

"Well, see you later, Zazie-chan," he told her, walking past. The girl's arm shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. "Eh?" he asked before being dragged off to Kami-knows-where. His brother could only look on in shock before trying to run away himself. It utterly failed as the back of his collar became tightened and he was dragged behind.

**CLONE GROUP 5**

"How'd we find ourselves in the science labs?" the lead clone asked his partner. "I swore we just took a right turn at the library!" It was a surprise even to his partner. They were running away from a group of seniors who fell under the spell when they decided to take a left and avoid them from the library. Somehow, they found themselves at the science division. And standing in front of one of their students none the less. "Seat number . . . 24, Hakase Satomi, right?" one of them asked. The girl promptly stared speechless before her mind overloaded and she fainted.

"Gah!" one of the clones yelled before grabbing the girl before she fell to the ground. "Oi! Help me take her inside dammit and dispel! She would think it's a dream when she woke up!" The other clone muttered back that she would wake up if he kept yelling at him.

Once they got her into the lab, the clone that carried her in got its partner/brother to dispel before sitting down in a chair next to the girl. It was a full minute before Hakase came to and when she did, she felt that her glasses were still on her face. "That's strange," she said to herself. "I always take my glasses off before falling asleep."

"Um . . . Yeah," the voice of her teacher told her. "You fainted on the road on the way to class and I had to carry you back to your lab when one of your co-workers told me where to." Naruto smiled to her, hoping she bought the lie. It sounded like something that Kakashi would tell his students, so he hoped she would buy it.

It was too much to think that she would.

"Sure, I guess that could be linked up to anemia," she said. "I have been paying so much attention to my projects that I have only been eating enough to let me be able to work."

'_. . . I can't believe she bought it,_' Naruto silently thought to himself. "So, what projects have you been working on?"

"Oh, I was just working on something that Chao has been thinking about," she answered. "Chao told me that there might be more to the world than just science, sensei." Naruto's eye twitched in irritation as he knew that you couldn't talk about the magic world just like that and expect them to leave you alone. "Oh," he said. "She did?"

It was especially dangerous because of the fact that if the world learned about the magical world, whoever spilled the beans would end up turning into an ermine. Of course, they'd also have to be able to get out of it like he could, as he was one of the more powerful mages. His abilities went up there with those in the Hellas Empire, even if his control only went up to a newly graduated genin.

Naruto missed the girl getting closer to him before his focus went back to her. He finally noticed her straddling him and checking him out. "Wow, sensei, I've never noticed how soft your hair is," Hakase commented emptily, patting the mane down and watching it spring up just as quickly. "Um . . . Hakase-chan, what are you doing?"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck before smiling down at him. "I don't know what it is, sensei, but I feel closer to you for some unknown reason." Naruto grimaced before watching as she got closer and closer to his face. One hand made a fist before tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto turned to look at it before watching as it gave him sucker-punch. The punch dispelled the clone, dropping Satomi into the space where Naruto once was in confusion.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"So this is the library," Naruto said in awe as he looked around. The room was filled to the brim with books in bookshelves taller than he. "It's actually pretty big." Nodoka was locking up the library when she turned to her teacher and smiled. '_Even if Sensei's older than us, he still acts like a child_,' she thought to herself. '_It's actually kind of cute_.'

"So, do you like to read, sensei?" Nodoka asked with a blush on her face.

"Reading wasn't one of my better things to do when I was growing up," Naruto admitted. "When I grew up, I was more of a prankster, like I told the class the first time we met. It wasn't until a few years ago that I actually was beaten into reading by my godfather. Did you know that he would've liked my new job?"

"The super pervert?" Nodoka asked, remembering Naruto had said something about that when they first met. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he answered. "Jiraiya was a lot of things for me growing up: the cool uncle, a great mentor, an ass at times, but an all-around good guy to have your back."

"How did he die, sensei?"

Naruto kept quiet, looking out the window before turning to his student. "Some things are best not known," he replied. "Without him, I would not be the person I am today and that's all that matters." What he failed to notice was the fact that Nodoka was starting to get closer to him. "Hm?" He finally noticed her when she tripped over a book and he tried to catch her, only to trip like she did in a hurry and land.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the new bump on his head before opening his eyes and seeing Nodoka straddling his stomach. His eyes traveled lower to her lower area and he nearly lost a pint of blood through his nose. The girl's skirt had rolled up, showing a pair of pink-laced panties that just seemed a bit too enticing. Naruto turned his head upwards to see that the girl's eyes weren't all the way there, as if she was in a trance.

Her face was getting closer and closer to his, to which he voiced. "You're . . . right, sensei," she said, her face still crossing the distance. "This is really unacceptable for a student and a teacher to have a relationship like this."

Naruto grimaced before hoping something (or someone) would come save him before this became a problem. Fortunately or not, the door to the library opened abruptly, showing a P. Asuna who's leg was raised high up in the air showing that she was the culprit. Nevermind the fact that her panties were in plain sight. The violent girl raced over to the two, knocking Nodoka to the side and punching out Naruto. Once it was determined that he wouldn't be knocked out with one punch, she began a full barrage of them before reeling her fist back for one more to connect. It did, knocking him out successfully and restoring his body to how it was before the potion took effect.

After setting everyone back in class (no one noticing a more cheerful Zazie who shone brightly and carried a slight limp), the class apparently thought of it as a dream. "Oh hello girls," Naruto said as he appeared in the class, his eyes swollen shut by the magnitude of punches and a few teeth missing. His nose was also a bit bloody and his mouth was just as puffy as his cheeks.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" Sakurako asked. Naruto turned his attention to the girl before waving her off. "Would you believe I ran into a statue's fist?" he answered, the swelling going down remarkably fast. It wasn't long before the knots became a bit of bruises and even those began to heal quickly. "I feel a little drowsy and have a splitting headache, so please have silent reading while I try to recover myself."

As he turned towards the board, he blacked out for a second before catching himself on the board, one hand steadying his body before allowing him to stand. "You know what? Class is dismissed for the day. I'm not feeling too well."

Of course, the girls were getting worried about him regardless after having him trying to push himself, but Naruto would not have it. "I'll be fine after a few minutes of rest," he told them. "I will not have young women a few years younger than me worrying about my health. You have enough things to worry about besides your grades and I will not be the center of them, am I clear?" The others nodded, though most of them still wanted to worry about him.

**CHAPTER START**

Prince: As we speak, I'm working on My Little KoPs and Namae no Nai's Colorful Brides. Naruto: Restart is on a permanent hiatus until I can find inspiration to continue on and newer and newer ideas for new things stop popping up in my head like the KoP/Trinity 7 idea that came to me a few days ago, or the idea for a Bleach/Kiactu thing. Now, like I promised some time ago in my Negito fic, I will be doing the Inuyasha fic as well.

Kiactu: Also in Prince's mind, there has been a plan for where canon Naruto takes the place of Naruto in most of the fics on FanFiction that aren't yaoi.

Prince: I'm no yaoi writer nor am I a yaoi reader. I mean, I will read it if the plot is good enough to where I can skip over it like one where Naruto is taking care of this girl he found in Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts, but nothing else. Also, I have finished a promotional chapter for a fic where the cast of Naruto before the timeskip watches the Shippuden series. It would be chapter 235, or the chapter where Naruto finds out about the marriage proposal from Jiraiya. There was also this idea for a lolicon lemon I got from Rule 34 between Timmy and Vicky from FOP. Until next time.


	5. Bath Time

**CHAPTER FIVE: BATH TIME**

Prince: I made a mistake last chapter. Zazie was not supposed to come back to the classroom with a limp and a smile. Clones are made to be exactly like their creator is in the state they were summoned. That means that they cannot take off their clothing without dispelling. They are constructs of chakra meant to be like their creator is in that instance, which means that you can't take the clothes off a clone. Most doujin and lemons overlook this fact but you just have to look at the main series. Every time Naruto summons his clones, they do not strip whatsoever. But then again, most of the time they don't even need to strip.

Kiactu: This story is now being beta-edited by BadButt94, like most of my other non-Kiactu works. And even then she's (I'm certain she's a she because one of the names on another account she has is soraswifey) probably going to edit the parts of Prince's stories with me around those said parts.

Prince: While reading one of Kenchi618's works called The Battle Never Ends, I just realized something: the Naruto from Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei is based on Kiactu's character . . . only different. Naruto uses his other dimensional counterparts' (or everyone from other fanfics that I've read, including some where he's immortal) abilities and is pretty adept with their jutsu/weapons of choices.

Prince: Well, it _would _be edited by BadButt94, if I knew how to get her from the choices. Maybe I could message her. I mean, it's my first time getting a beta editor and I don't know how to go about it. If you're reading this BadButt94, I may need some help.

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto sat in a clearing, his mind completely at ease. Anybody looking at him would think that he died and was struck with rigor mortis in the meditation pose. What really would have made them nervous was the fact that he could stay in that pose for a pretty long time and not suffer from muscle pains. However, Naruto himself wasn't worried about the pains of his body as he was no longer occupying said body. Naruto was not on the mortal realms anymore. In fact, he was in the

"**I don't see why you have to keep me in this cage, Naruto,**" the massive chakra entity said. "**It isn't like there's anyone here that you want to kill.**" Naruto waved the comment off. "It's just the stress of the job, Kurama," he groaned, rubbing his nose and looking up at his rather-recent comrade. Of course, for the people here it would've been about the equivalent of a half-decade. "Nothing really big except for the violent one."

"**Hm?**" the giant fox said, closing one of its eyes as it glanced down at its jinchuriki. "**She reminds you of her, doesn't she?**" Naruto could only guess who he was talking about, but that made him shake his head. "The only good thing about that is that she doesn't have Tsunade's monster strength . . ." And he hoped she never got it either. He had enough problems with that back home. He didn't need another Tsunade here to make sure he stayed in line.

He bet Sasuke was angry that he left him to do all the paperwork. Sakura wanted to bond with the last Uchiha, so she can bond with him while they, and the rest of the original Rookie 12, fought for the title of Hokage. The original reason for wanting to become one is already over with. Naruto was going to take the path of his sensei: to protect those who need it, not just to be confined to one village. Besides, it was like Itachi said: You don't become Hokage to be acknowledged, you get acknowledged to be Hokage. Naruto already had the acknowledgement of the village, his teammates, his somewhat girlfriend, his other . . . actual girlfriend, and the four Hokage before Tsunade, his dad included. (**AN: I apologize for just throwing stuff out there but I feel that it needs some explanation other than just this**.)

Naruto's eyes opened slowly before he reached beside his person and grabbed his mask. Placing it on his face, he stood up before turning his attention towards his new visitors. "You can either come out or I can blast you out," he told them, holding up a kunai in his right hand. When he didn't get an answer, he tossed the kunai into the thicket before listening to it stick to a tree. The sound of sizzling filled the air as the paper thinned before finally going silent. A second later, a massive explosion went off, blanketing the area in a cloud of white smoke.

Thanks to Sage Mode, his senses were enhanced enough that he could hear someone's monotone voice. As far as he knew there were two people that spoke in that tone: Ayase Yue and Karakuri Chachamaru. It had to be the latter because even though it was a teen, its chakra felt like it had just been born a few months ago. Kind of like the Asura Path only it wasn't attached to the chakra accompanying it.

Naruto watched as two figures jumped from a smoke. As he thought, it was Karakuri Chachamaru, along with Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. "Is there anything I can help you girls with?" he asked with a smile, though they wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes," Evangeline answered. "I would like your blood." Naruto stared at her for a second (and she could feel his stare) before tilting his head.

"Eh?"

"Your aura feels just like that man's," she said, catching his attention. Naruto had read up upon her situation. Apparently, she was a vampire that had fallen in love with the Thousand Master, or more commonly known as Negi's father Nagi Springfield. About ten years back, she followed the young man to Mahora Academy but eventually he had grown tired of her and sealed her here to "show her how to walk in the light".

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, still feeling a bit apprehensive. "My aura might be the same as Nagi's, but that doesn't mean we have the same blood type." As far as Naruto knew, they didn't even know Nagi's blood type. "Sorry, but I kind of need my blood to keep my heart pumping. I don't think I'd be able to live if you drained me."

With that said, Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke. The sudden display startled the two, though Evangeline quickly snapped into intrigue while Chachamaru slipped back into her impassive state. "Getting out of this place is a bit more difficult than I had imagined," the former said. "Let's go, Chachamaru. I'm going to get Hakase to look over the data you've collected."

"Yes, Master."

Meanwhile a few meters off from our current position, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The clone he had left to gather nature chakra had dispelled, leaving him with the memories of meeting with Evangeline and Chachamaru. "Huh . . . A vampire and a gynoid," he said to himself. "What are the odds of me finding two unusual things here? Then again, most of my life has been nothing but unusual happenings." What with ninja, who were supposed to have extremely short life-spans thanks to their line of work, exceeding past the normal, gigantic beasts made of the very energy that kept him alive (with one living inside his mind/stomach), being able to summon gigantic creatures to aid them in battle ranging from giant aardvarks to spiders, and the fact that the ninja could give their life just to bring back another (both voluntarily and _in_voluntarily), they took for granted what normal humans would consider "weird", or "cool", or "strange".

Speaking of strange, Naruto knew that someday soon Evangeline was going to make her move. Though Naruto's blood was probably nothing like Nagi's (nobody apparently knew the Thousand Master's blood type), there was a chance that should she ever get a sample or drain him dry, the Hakke Fuuin would counteract badly with whatever seal was present keeping her here.

'_Oh great . . . Out of combat for going on five, maybe six years and I've already have to go back in_,' he thought to himself. Now he could see why Shikamaru hated being a ninja, but it wasn't going to stop him. Naruto still wanted to be the Hokage. It was on his top ten list of things he wanted to do in life before he kicked the bucket, along with marrying Sakura (whose name he crossed over and replaced with Hinata), create his own super cool jutsu, and possibly have one or two kids. Okay, maybe he could cross that last one out.

He kind of did have a kid with the priestess of the Demon Country.

'_I still can't believe how ironic that is_,' Naruto silently thought to himself. '_A priestess having a child with the container of one of the most malevolent creatures in the Elemental Nations, if not the world. Who would have thought?_'

It was time for class and Naruto didn't have enough time to make it back to the dorm to shower and change. Well, the change part he could do before he got there. Naruto would just have to wait until later today before he headed off to the bathhouse . . . wherever that was. Naruto made a mental note to ask the headmaster to give him a map of the school sometime this week.

After class was over Naruto and his roommates headed back to his room before splitting up to do their own chore for the day. The former went to work on grading today's assignments while Asuna started on her homework. The last person, Konoka, started on cooking the night's dinner (which was ramen, much to Naruto's pleasure).

Singing the ramen song, Naruto opened the door to show the Library Expedition trio, who were shocked to see their sensei unmasked. "Yo," Naruto called out, his mood showing through his smile. The girls almost went blind from its intensity.

"Hello, Naruto-sensei," the lead girl (Saotome Haruna) greeted. "We were just wondering if you could help us with some problems." Naruto (still in a chipper mood) told the girls that it was alright, just so long as they didn't mess with Asuna.

"Naruto-sensei, why don't you show your face often?" Yue asked, sipping some juice from her box.

"Um . . . Let's just say it has something to do with these markings on my face," he answered. "I didn't have to wear the mask when I was living at where I was born because people knew my face. However, if you'd first met me now, you'd think I was some kind of delinquent who tattooed a trio of whiskers on each cheek." It was true; some of the teachers were giving Naruto a bit of a hard time just for the fact that he looked like your average delinquent.

Said fact was extremely unhelpful when you were on the way to your training spot late into the night. It was a good thing the jinchuriki was a shinobi trained to be able to fight. If he was just as weak as he was growing up, those thugs would have torn him limb from limb. It was a good thing he trained hard and kept his body in shape. No one wants to be as big as an Akimichi and not be able to fight. That in itself was a major letdown.

That was beside the point, though. Naruto needed to head to the school before the first period started.

He made it with enough time to spare; enough so that he was able to change into some clothes that he sealed into his desk before the day was to begin. After wiping himself off enough to be able to go through the day without the musk of training seeping through his clothes, Naruto greeted the first of his students to come in.

After the bowing ritual performed at the start of the class, Naruto smiled before greeting everyone as a whole. "Good morning, class," he said. "Today we will be going over articles in the textbook. Then, we will have a game to see if you learned your work."

Later that day, Naruto sat in his room with his roommates. He was going over the work he had done that day (of course with a bowl of his comfort food, ramen) before scratching the back of his head. Asuna was sitting at her desk doing her homework while Konoka was cleaning up for the day. Still scratching that spot, Naruto's ears then perked. It was a distinct sound, but he could hear talking behind the door, as if someone was trying their best to come in, but was having second thoughts. Thinking it must have been his imagination, he turned his attention back towards his work.

Of course, just as soon as he did that he heard knocking.

Konoka answered the door, only for a rather familiar face to walk on through as soon as the portal was opened. "Naruto-sensei, Nodoka has some questions about today's lessons," Haruna said, her hand raised in the air. She was followed by Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki.

"Okay," Naruto told her, rather apprehensive. There was just something about her that was a bit . . . unnerving. As if he had dealt with her personality before. He really hoped it was just his imagination, but he had a feeling Jiraiya would be rather proud that he knew someone like this. "Well then, why don't you three get comfortable and I guess I can help you with your homework." Doing as he said (though much to Asuna's growing irritation), Naruto began his mock-shift study group.

The sound of someone bursting through their door caught everyone's attention. "Asuna! I demand that you tell me why Naruto-sensei is staying in your room! This is some information that I wish – Oh . . . Hello, Naruto-sensei." Naruto smiled a bit before waving.  
"Yo, Iincho," he greeted with a fanged smile, representing the animal most people associate him with, "you're just in time to help us with the study group. I'm great at teaching a lot of people something as it doesn't really use my full focus, but I kind of suck at giving one on one tutoring sessions."

'_Helping . . . Naruto-sensei . . . ?_' the class president thought to herself. "O-Of course, sensei." Ayaka dropped beside Naruto with a blush as he continued on. However, there was only so much noise that Asuna could take before ejecting all of their guests. "Well that wasn't nice," Naruto frowned.

"Do you want to join them?!" Asuna glared. The jinchuriki smartly closed his mouth and kept it closed, even when he noticed her sniffing around. When called upon it by Konoka, Asuna answered that a certain musk had found its way into their apartment. Thinking for a second, Naruto turned his eyes downward onto his shirt before sniffing himself. It seemed the wipe he used earlier only cleaned him up for a good hour or two before his body started to stink.

That was the moment that Asuna decided to step in his direction. Smelling the source nearest her, she turned onto Naruto before glaring at the center of her now-hectic life. "You kind of smell," she stated, her undivided attention on the teacher.

"I noticed," he deadpanned.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Would you believe something came up during my training?" he answered. "I was just training early in the morning and someone just appeared before me. I usually get back before you get ready for work." He really didn't know where the rest of his time went. Everything just went into a flash and before he knew it, it was time for school. If he had to sacrifice bathing to get to his job on time, oh well.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to fly with the redhead. Grabbing a towel, her swimsuit, and a few bars of soap, she dragged behind her rather unorthodox teacher.

Once heading towards the bathhouse (and entering), she tossed said teacher into the pool. Luckily, he had some swimtrunks that fit him on, otherwise Asuna would have gotten a face full of his more . . . exaggerated body part.

Naruto was then pulled out before being dragged into the showers, where Asuna sat behind him, scrubbing his hair. "I could've done this," he protested as she furiously began to scrub at his hair.

"Obviously not," she growled back. "Besides, isn't this a little _too_ much hair gel?" Naruto turned his eye back towards the girl before grunting. "How old _are _you? Nineteen! Shouldn't a nineteen year old be able to wash his own self?"

"Well excuse me for not having enough time to wash off before heading to class!" he yelled back. "Besides, I was attacked this morning during training."

"By who?"

"Some mechanical girl and some little girl." Asuna had to think about who those could be. As far as she knew only two came to mind as to the "mechanical girl" and the "little girl". Well, three for the little girl as there were some twins that looked like little ones, despite the fact that they were near her age. "You're going to have to be specific," she told him.

"How about blonde little girl?" Naruto suggested. That got her attention. The only ones in her class that were blond were Evangeline and Ayaka. Unfortunately, the latter was too mature (at least in the body) to be described as a little girl, so it had to be Evangeline. "Why would Evangeline attack you?" she asked, getting Naruto to shrug.

"I don't think I said anything to offend her." Of course, Naruto probably did while they were having a duel, but it was as likely as him walking past a ramen shop on an empty stomach. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto decided to himself that it was getting a little too quiet for his taste. "So . . . This job . . . Is there any reason why you have one?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm . . . an orphan," Asuna answered. "I never knew my parents. The job is to pay my tuition since I don't want to impose on the Headmaster." The man had offered to help her out, but she declined. Asuna wasn't one to take free handouts. "Hm . . ." he thought out loud. "Your story's not that farfetched. Well, your backstory . . ." In a way, she was just like him.

"At least you had someone willing to help you," Naruto said. "No . . . I take that back, more than likely, Takahata helped you as well." Asuna nodded, explaining that the teacher had brought her to the school. "When I was little, the entire village shunned me because of . . . something I was unable to control. In their eyes, I was a monster . . . a stain upon the honor of the village that could not be washed away.

"If the people weren't looking at me with so much hate, they were trying their best to ignore my presence. The only person I could really turn to was the village overseer. It was thanks to him that I was able to become a shinobi." Naruto could only smile as his mind flew to Hiruzen Sarutobi. The old man was like a grandfather to him.

"What was your grandfather like?"

"He wasn't my grandfather," Naruto answered. "He was more of a role model. When I was younger, if I didn't have his support, I'd have lost my mind. I wouldn't have my morals; I would've killed whoever even looked at me wrong . . . like a friend of mine." His mind drifted to Gaara. The former Shukaku jinchuriki was actually pretty mellow, despite his rather interesting flaws. "Gaara had no one before I came along. His father constantly tried to hire assassins to kill him in order to toughen up the Hidden Sand's weapon. I think he even hired Gaara's uncle, who hated his father but said he hated Gaara, to kill Gaara. But . . ."

The story of how Gaara became a psychopath played through his mind. And to make matters worse, that wasn't even the worst story he had ever heard. All the enemies he had ever faced have had stories told about them that he relayed back to Asuna. He even told her the story of Haku, an ice user who lost his parents due to genocide of anyone with a bloodline trait. Asuna stopped cleaning his back when he came to the story of his best friend/rival Sasuke, who had turned rogue because of the murder of his clan.

Thousands of tales came to mind that he relayed over. "So . . . Don't think that your life is that bad," Naruto told her. "There are worse things than being an orphan. And don't pity some of those people because I'm pretty sure they don't want them. I mean, some of them are happy that things came to the way they are." Including those who had died. According to Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were sealed away in the war without too much of a hassle. Well, not for the famous Copy-nin. For anyone else, that would have been a complete murder.

The thought of someone reanimating another person who was happy with death still ticked Naruto off to this day. The jinchuriki was glad that whatever happened to Kabuto happened. No one, despite wanting to leave a mark in history for unveiling the secret of the Sage, was supposed to be able to revive countless people without having some repercussions.

While his mind was occupied with his inner dwellings, Asuna could easily hear the door to the bathhouse opening. Silently cursing to herself, she tried her best to get Naruto out of Lala-land and into the real world. This was a student bathhouse, so that could only mean . . .

The sounds of talking caught the girl's attention. It sounded a lot like Ayaka and Haruna, though she could hear more than just those two. She could also hear Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka. Nearly frowning as she realized that Ayaka being nosy probably got Konoka to go to the bathhouse with her. She could hear the girl asking why it was that Naruto was staying in their dorm.

"Naruto-kun said that it was thanks to Grandpa that he was sent to stay with us," was the homemaker's reply. Naruto's ears perked up as soon as his name was introduced into the equation, along with a sudden feeling of dread. Mentally, the story of the first time Jiraiya ever peeked on Tsunade flashed in his mind. "_Six broken ribs_ . . ." Yamato's voice repeated. "_A fractured skull . . . Internal bleeding_ . . ." That last one might have just been exaggeration, but you get the point.

Asuna rested one of her hands on Naruto only to find him shaking like a wet dog. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, watching his movements. Naruto could only gasp before slowly rocking himself. Flashbacks of multiple times Sakura punching him in the face rebounded through his mind. He held his right cheek as a phantom pain resurfaced. The memory of every girl he ever knew dressed in only towels surfaced in his mind, their arms crossed and glaring down at him, though for some reason Hinata was blushing and trying to look away.

Naruto blinked, only to find himself back in the bathhouse showers, with a worried Asuna looking at him with what looked like worry. It really couldn't be. Asuna hated all boys near and underneath her age range, so it couldn't be that she was worried about him.

"Do you think sensei likes someone with developed bodies?" Haruna asked Konoka.

"I wouldn't know," she answered. "Naruto-sensei doesn't seem to have anything that tells of his tastes." '_Of course I wouldn't just leave something like that out in the open_,' Naruto thought to himself. '_I keep most of my porn sealed on my arm._' There were things that not even Naruto would let young women like Konoka and Asuna see. To Naruto, it was the equivalent of flashing yourself to a yard full of schoolgirls, despite the irony of this statement.

Naruto poked his head from the doorway. Remaining concealed, he studied his students as Haruna and Ayaka decided to measure their breast sizes for whatever reason. Naruto then noticed that there was another entrance to the showers and blinked before a thought came to his mind. Sneaking out that way wouldn't be too hard, seeing as they were gathered around the entrance. Gaining Asuna's attention, he dragged the girl behind him to escape towards the other side.

**EARLIER**

". . . And what is Naruto-sensei doing in that vicious, violent Asuna-san's room?" Ayaka asked her fellow classmates, seemingly a little miffed from earlier.

"Oh, that's because Grandfather asked him too," Konoka answered. It was a major surprise to the class rep, but Haruna simply took that as a chance to say that they should get the headmaster to move him into their room. "Right, Nodoka?" she asked, much to the surprise of said wallflower.

"But Naruto-sensei needs to be shown who is a proper wife candidate!" Ayaka protested. "I think it should be me! I mean, I do have the body of someone mature." Haruna begged to differ, actually perking herself up while giving her twins compliments.

"Then our room would win for sure!"

"Ah, wait a minute!" Ayaka yelled. "If it's from top to waist, then I'd obviously win! You're a bit plump . . ." The door opened just as Haruna was asking the class rep if she was challenging her. In walked Kaede, much to the shock of the two, who then tried to call off the contest when others started appearing as well, including the most stacked of the girls in their homeroom.

Underneath the water, Naruto could only gasp at the girls before remembering where he was. Dodging out of the way as multiple legs submerged themselves; Naruto had to suck a bit of water in as his nose started bleeding to get the blood from surfacing.

He was eventually dragged back to Asuna before trying his best to climb out of the water without being spotted. Apparently, he came up when the breast contest was going underway even further. Asuna slipped while the two of them were trying to sneak past the girls, causing the both of them to fall. She landed on his back while Naruto faceplanted into the ground, nearly breaking his nose in the process.

"Ow," he mouthed, sitting up and rubbing his nose before opening his eyes. "Oh . . . Crap . . ." The entire class was staring at him and Asuna, who had gotten up quickly before he did. He opened his mouth to greet the girls, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. They seemed to refuse to leave, much to his annoyance. However, that feeling of irritation was nothing compared to the feeling of extreme unpleasantness of this situation.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . Ah . . ." he repeated over and over again.

"**Come on, Kid, you're making me embarrassed to be your teacher**," a chibi-Jiraiya asked as the old Toad Sage sat upon his left shoulder. "**You know you want to observe their bodies, and then write it down for others to experience.**" Jiraiya pretty much looked the same, the only difference that he now had more than just the horns on his headband. A spaded tail also wagged back and forth behind his body.

On his left shoulder, a chibi-Konohamaru appeared, further along helping the master of his mentor. "**Come on, Nii-chan,**" the boy said. "**You know you want to. All you have to do is just look.**"

However, just as soon as those two appeared, so did their counterparts. An angelic (and yet still chibified) Tsunade appeared next to Jiraiya, who cringed a bit from her closeness. "**I know you're not pestering him from the grave**," she growled. The Toad Sage looked to be in extreme discomfort. "**If you are, I'm going to send you to the morgue in whatever Hell you went to**."

"**Now, Tsunade-hime, please think about what you're doing!**" Of course, she would think about it . . . after giving Jiraiya some pointers on staying dead.

It was Moegi for Konohamaru, who just yelled at him for being a pervert before sending him sky high with a punch. '_The women I know are scary_,' Naruto mentally sweatdropped.

However, in the real world, Naruto's mind was gone. He simply stared ahead before finally blinking. "Ah . . . erm . . . What are you girls doing here?" he sheepishly asked, smiling as he scratched the back of his head. The girls, who had been worried that they broke their teacher, perked back up as soon as his mind rebooted.

"We were just having a breast-size contest to see who you get to live with," one of the girls answered. Naruto frowned. "Didn't the Headmaster already decide who I lived with?" he asked, his eyes squinted in thought like the animal he most represents. "I mean, I'm flattered but . . . Isn't his word supposed to be absolute?"

He decided to keep his eyes closed for the duration of this contest and when he did open them, tried his best to keep his more perverse side from turning towards the girls. It was fun to peep on them when they didn't know you were there to do so, not when they knew _and_ were having a contest to see who you got to live with. His focus was turned elsewhere from the girls, though his eyeballs did stray back to them for more than a minute before he realized what he was doing.

Thank Kami he had the willpower to keep a certain body part of his flaccid. Years of suppressing the demon sealed within him kind of helped. There were millions of things flying in his mind that helped, the most prominent one being what Tsunade looked like when her genjutsu was dropped. The second one that came up was the Haku being a guy, which was followed closely by the nightmare about the girls he knew from home glaring down at him.

His attention was drawn away from the girls when there was a sudden movement in the corner of his eye. Naruto was sure that he suffered from whiplash when he started to see an ephemeral silhouette of Sakura appear. The girl was steadily cracking her knuckles before glaring at Naruto, her eyes just white orbs. Her teeth seemed to be made like a shark as they glared hatefully at Naruto, who suddenly went pale.

"Um . . . If you girls need me, I'll be back in my room . . . And please hold off the contest until you can at least get the okay from the headmaster." He was about to run when the silhouette moved.

"Ha- HAI!" Naruto yelled as soon as the fist made contact with his face, leaving a massive bruise as he was sent flying through the bathhouse and into a pool.

"Um . . . Do you think this place is haunted?" one of the girls asked.

"It wasn't until now."

"Did anyone else feel like something was about to attack Naruto-sensei?"

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Haruno Sakura could be seen sleeping in her bed with a smile on her face as if she did something worth accomplishing. "Naruto . . . you hentai," she murmured as she shifted comfortably.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Finally. Do you know how hard it was to write this chapter? There was little to no inspiration at all, which is why I feel that I could do better with it. Please do not hesitate to PM me if I should redo this. I would say expect new chapters of something, but I'm just going to go ahead and say don't really. School started back up and I just realized I have to rewrite some of the things I have in my Documents folder. Not to mention that my local library has now added a filter to its computers so I can no longer get onto FanFiction. All in all, it may take some time before I'm able to update. And about the spin-off manga UQ Holder, after I found out the twins magically find some princes in the wilderness, I stopped caring about the series because of the unlikely hood that something like that happens, so I just might not read it unless it becomes One Piece popular, or Naruto/Bleach popular.


End file.
